tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Alcol Orufei
Alcol Orufei - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. 'Informacje' Historia Historia Alcola rozpoczna się w małej wiosce na terenie Dils o nazwie Artdorf. Jest to spokojna okolica, gdzie przejezdni nawet się nie zatrzymują, a wszystkich mieszkańców można by zebrać na dziedzińcu, a i tak byłoby jeszcze sporo miejsca. Na pierwszy rzut oka Artdorf wydaje się miasteczkiem idealnym. Każdy człowiek wie jaka jest jego rola w społeczeństwie i próbuje ją wykonywać najlepiej jak się da. Istny raj do założenia rodziny i ustatkowania się. Problem pojawia się gdy ktoś zapragnie czegoś więcej od życia. Alcol jest synem Ethana i Dimy. Posiada czworo rodzeństwa, dwóch starych braci Rob i Simon, jednego młodszego Malcolm (przez braci nazywany Mały Mel) oraz młodszą siostrę Rose (najmłodsza z całego rodu Orufei). Jego ojciec i starsi bracia trudzili się pracą drwali i sporadycznie brali do pomocy Alcola. Jesli chodzi o matkę, Dime, to jej zadaniem było głównie prowadzenie domu i doglądanie pociech. Alcol od najmłodszych lat miał ciągotę w kierunku przygód. Potrafił godzinami siedzieć z nosem w książkach czytając o odległych krainach, wielkich wojownikach oraz potężnych magach i ich wspaniałych przygodach. Zatem jak łatwo szło się domyślić nie łatwo było go zagonić do pracy aby pomagał braciom i ojcu. Rodzina Alcola nie należała do najbogatszych w okolicy jednak nie zaznał biedy ani głodu. Na przestrzeni lat Alcol nie raz i nie dwa kłócił się z ojcem o swoją przyszłość. Ethan widział syna jako stolarza z dziewką z sąsiadującej posesji jako żoną, podczas gdy plany Alcola sięgały daleko poza granice Artdorf. Z każdym rokiem Alcola jakąś dziwna moc ciągnęła za granice wioski bardziej niż do pracy. To w wieku 14 lat zadecydował, że chce czegoś więcej od życia niż tylko ścinać drzewa i podjął samolubną decyzję o ucieczce i opuściła dom rodzinny pod przykryciem nocy. Nie da się ukryć, że z każdym dniem radość z podjętej decyzji malała wszystko jednak miało się zmienić gdy Alcol przybył do miasta Sigmund gdzie zatrzymał się aby uzupełnić zapasy jak z początku sądził na podróż powrotną. Obkupiony i gotowy do drogi młody Alcol został zaatakowany przez trzech bandytów, obserwowali dzieciaka w karczmie i chcieli pozbawić go wszystkiego co posiadał, w tym zapewne jego życia. Gdy wszystko już wyglądało jak smutny zakończenie życia z pomocą przybyło trzech wojowników, Gabo - wysoki postawny mężczyzna z licznymi bliznami na odsłoniętych ramionach, Roy - chudy ze spiczastą twarzą i długim nosem oraz Oleg - Wilkowaty Beastman. Trójka, która niczym bohaterowie,o których czytał Alcol stanęła w obronie dzieciaka. Gdy Gabo unikał ciosów jednego z napastników wyglądało jakby niczym woda przelewał się w naczyniu, którym było jego ciało, by zbliżyć się wystarczająco do przeciwnika i powalić go jednym solidnym ciosem. Mała alejka co chwile rozbłyskiwała od magicznych pocisków wylatujących z dłoni Roy'a wycelowanym w nogi kolejnego przeciwnika, który gdy uskakiwał przed nimi wyglądał jakby tańczył. Oleg natomiast poruszał się z taką prędkością, że wydawało się jakoby znikał i pojawiał się za wrogiem i przykładał mu ostre pazury do gardła. Po przepędzeniu rabusiów nie chcieli żadnej nagrody, ruszyli po prostu w swoją drogę pozostawiając małego Alcola w osłupieniu. To był ten moment, teraz albo nigdy. Postanowił, że dołączy do tej trójki i w tym celu podążył za nim. Wiedział, że jesli ich zapyta o to czy by go przyjęli spotka się z odmową, ale jeśli będzie ich śledził to przecież będą musieli się zgodzić, bo co z nim zrobią? Jak pomyślał tak zrobił, śledził Gabo wraz z pozostałą dwójką. Tym sposobem dotarł do karawany, do której zapakowali się Gabo, Roy i Oleg. Sądząc, że może wybierają się na wspaniałą przygodę młody Alcol nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji. Zapakował się do powozu, do którego wsiadła śledzona trójka. Gdy było ciemno, a do tego powozy przyjemnie trzęsły zaśniecie Alcola było kwestią sekund. Następne co pamięta to trzech obrońców spoglądających na niego gdy trzymali go za ubrania w powietrzu. Alcol opowiedział im swoją historię zmieniając jedynie fakt, że przedstawił się jako sierota bez żadnej rodziny. Mówił jak marzy tylko o tym aby przeżyć przygodę z mieczem w ręku. Okazało sie, że Gabo był przywódcą tej trzyosobowej bandy o nazwie "Banda Czerwonego Sitaara" i kierują się do Sabre (małego miasta na północy), ponieważ wraz z innymi obecnymi najemnikami zostali wynajęci jako pomoc przy obronie miasteczka z rąk bandytów. Członkowie Bandy Czerwonego Sitaara po długich rozmowa zdecydowali się na przyjęcie dzieciaka w roli adepta - ale musi być świadom, że od teraz musi pracować na siebie, czyli walczyć. Alcol nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście oto moment, w którym rozpoczyna się jego przygoda. Następne kilka dni mijało na spokojnej podróży i poznawaniu nowych kompanów oraz na chodzeniu po wode przygotowywaniu ogniska i posiłków dla wszystkich. Alcol doskonale wiedział, że jest wykorzystywany przez pozostałych członków Czerwonego Sitaara, ale powtarzał sobie ciągle w głowie, że od czego trzeba zacząć. W trakcie podrózy Roy i Oleg nie szczędzili zainteresowania nowym członkiem grupy, jedynie Gabo traktował go oschle i z dystansem. Pierwsza bitwa Alcola przerosła jego oczekiwania, gdy usłyszał tylko pierwsze okrzyki bojowe poczuł jak miękną mu nogi w kolanach, a ciało pokrywa zimn pot. Nieświadomie zaczął się wycofywać aż do momentu gdy poczuł ciężar wielkiej wilczej łapy na swoich barkach. - I co to koniec Twojej przygody? - wyszeptał Oleg - Trzymaj się mnie młody i nie spuszczaj ze mnie oka. Te słowa dodały mu odrobinę odwagi jednak jego wzrok wciąż był wpatrzony w Gabo, nie mógł wyjść z podziwu do jakiego poziomu mistrzostwa doszedł ten człowiek i jeśli blizny na jego ciele są tego ceną to Alcol jest gotowy na taką zapłatę i zrobi wszystko by mu udowodnić swoją wartość. Gdy tylko pojawili się pierwsi przeciwnicy i piechota ruszyła do ataku Alcol poczuł jak coś go pcha do przodu, oprócz masywnej owłosionej łapy Oleg'a było to coś w nim i podobało mu się to uczucie. Nie można powiedzieć, że nasz młody bohater miał szansę do wykazania się Oleg ze swoją prędkością doskakiwał do każdego wroga w zasięgu wzroku, Gabo brnął do przodu z każdym zadawanym ciosem, a Roy sypał magicznymi pociskami z poziomu dachów. Jedyne czym mógł się martwić młody Alcol było przetrwanie, ale to za mało. Gdy jego towarzysze byli zajęci walką on odbił w boczną uliczkę i zaczął szukać szansy na wykazanie się. Okazja natrafiła się wcześniej niż sądził. Wołanie o pomoc. Gdy Alcol dotarł na miejsce zobaczył młodą dziewczynę z małym dzickiem i jednego bandytę zbliżającego się do nich. Niewiele myśląc, młody bohater wykonał cięcie na napastniku i przyjął pozycję obronną przed dziewczyną. Jednak jego cięcie nie miało takiego efektu jakiego się spodziewał. Wyglądało, że ledwo zadrapał napastnika ten zaś wydał się mocno zszokowany jak i zdenerwowany, że jakiś smarkacz go zranił. Następne co Alcol poczuł to pieczenie przez twarz i ciepła ciecz spływająca mu po twarzy. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć pierwsza minuty samotnej walki i jest ranny. Przecież bohaterom z książek, które czytał zwycięstwa przychodziły z taką łatwością jak to możliwe, powtarzał sobie w głowie. Ano właśnie, bohaterom, a nie czternastolatkowi w pierwszej bitwie. Kolejne machnięcie i kolejna rana, tym razem Alcol czuł jak krew spływa po ramieniu. Następne dwa, kolejne miejsca tryskające krwią, kolejne piski dziewczyny za nim i to tyle. Następne co pamięta to ciemność. Alcola obudziło mocne szarpanie i krzyk. - Podnoś się gnoju! - rozpoznał głos Gabo - wstawaj śmieciu! Gabo stał nad nim z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy i trzymany przez Roy'a. Alcol leżał na ulicy gdzie próbował bronić dziewczyny. - Gabo daj mu spokój musi nabrać sił, potem zrobisz z nim co chcesz. W tym stanie go zabijesz! - tłumaczył Roy trzymając Gabo na odległość. - Niech Ci będzie! - rzucił dalej zdenerwowany Gabo - ale gówniarz musi się nauczyć, że jak dostaje rozkaz to się go słucha! - warknął jeszcze na koniec odchodząc. Alcol zaczął się rozglądać zdezorientowany i zobaczył jak ktoś maszeruje w jego stronę. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył tę samą dziewczynę, której chciał pomoc. Poruszała się szybkim krokiem i była zapłakana. Gdy podeszła wystarczająco blisko splunęła w twarz Alcola. - Gdybyś robił co Ci kazali on mógłby żyć! - krzyknęła i odbiegła chowając twarz w dłonie. Roy wytłumaczył Alcolowi do czego doszło, jak gdy tylko Oleg dostrzegł jego brak zaczęli go szukać i tak natrafili w momencie gdy ten leżał i wykrwawiał się na ziemia bandyta przy nim wyciągał ostrze z chłopca, który był z dziewczyną. Samego Alcola zaś ledwo udało się odratować za pomocą czarów. W tym momencie młody Alcol otrzymał ważną nauczkę. Okazało się, że matka się myliła. Nie liczą się chęci, a wyniki i to one decydują kto żyje kto umiera. Jak w tym przypadku, a blizna na nosie i pozostałe na jego ciele będą mu o tym przypominać do końca życia. Kolejne dziesięć lat z życia Alcola przebiegało na treningach - Oleg zajął się stroną fechtunku, zaś Roy stroną magiczną gdyż okazało się, że młody ma smykałkę do tego. Mimo najszczerszych chęci i starań Alcol wciaż miewał problemy z zapamiętywaniem ważniejszych wydarzeń historycznych, poprawnych inkantacji i części wiedzy przekazywanej przez Roy'a. Wyglądało jakby wszystko szybko łapał, jednak z czasem jakby mu ta wiedza umykała, zupełnie jakby cierpiał na sklerozę. Jednak mimo wszelkich przeciwności radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Lepiej szło mu z fechtunkiem, tu wystarczała pamięć mięśniowa, bez nazwisk, bez składników i inkantacji. Z każdym rokiem blizn na ciele Alcola przybywało, ale równie proporcjonalnie rosła ilość wygranych bitew u boku przyjaciół - których coraz bardziej zaczynał traktować jak rodzinę. Podczas gdy Roy i Oleg doglądali rozwoju Alcola, Gabo te dziesięć lat spożytkował na rozrastaniu grupy, która po każdym zwycięstwie zaczynała zwiększać swoją liczbę i na trzymaniu Alcola na dystans. Roy i Oleg traktowali go jak małego braciszka, zaś dla Gabo był wciąż tylko jednostką która zarobi dla niego więcej złota. Mimo tego, że był szczęśliwy Alcol wciąż czuł niedosyt. Za każdym razem to samo, Gabo wraz z Olegiem i Roy'em wybierali zlecenie, jechali na miejsce, wykonywali zadanie, odbierali zapłatę, dzielili łup, werbowali kolejnych członków. Czuł się narzędziem do spełniania cudzego marzenia, a przecież nie o to chodziło. Podjął decyzję. Po następnej robocie odchodzi. Jako miecz Gabo nigdy nie wyjdzie z jego cienia. W drodze na zlecenie wyjawił swój plan całej trójce. Roy i Oleg byli zaskoczeni i próbowali przekonać Alcola aby to przemyślał i został w grupie. Gabo podniósł tylko wzrok z nad mapy i rzucił: - Odchodząc zostaw konia, należy do nas. Miecz jest twój. Nie wracaj tylko tu z podkulonym ogonem jak się okaże, że bez nas jesteś nikim. Kości zostały rzucone. Jak mówił tak się stało. dopełnił kontraktu zlecenia i tej samej nocy po jego wykonaniu bez pożegnania zebrał swoje rzeczy i wyruszył przed siebie. Alcol przez następne 5 lat podróżował po świecie, od zlecenia do zlecenia. Na własny rachunek, własnym imieniem i nazwiskiem zdobywając sławę. W trakcie tych podróży spotkał swojego obecnego towarzysza, Albafice - ryboczłowieka, z którym teraz przemierza świat. Polowanie na Arcrocka Alcol wraz z Albaficą przebywali w miasteczku Mane, relaksując się po kolejnym zadaniu jednak z każdym kolejnym dniem uszczuplały się ich fundusze. Bohaterowie są zmuszeni aby poszukać jakiegoś zajęcia zarobkowego. W drodze na rynek są świadkami jakiegoś zbiorowiska mieszkańców. Okazuje się, że rozbił się powóz przewożący dziwne bestie cyrkowe, w tym młodego Arcrocka. Nie mogąc ustalić żadnych konkretnych informacji ruszają dalej w stronę rynku. Jednak ich droga zostaje przerwana gdy Alcol zostaje ugodzony zatrutą strzałką (wycelowaną w Albafice) i pada uśpiony co w połączeniu z jego naturalnym uwielbieniem do snu stworzyło ciekawą sytuację. Albafica odprowadza przyjaciela do kapłana by ten go wyleczył. Po powrocie na miejsce zbrodni odnajdują jedynie pusta fiolkę i droga śledztwa u miejscowego druida dowiadują się, że nie jet to typowa miksturka usypiania, a coś robionego na zamówienie. Trafiając znów na ślepą uliczkę bohaterowie kierują się do sowjego oryginalnego celu - czyli tablicy ogłoszeń. Na miejscu są świadkami jak kapitan straży miejskiej przybija ogłoszenie o pracę dla śmiałków. Na posterunku straży dowiadują się, że jest nagroda za zabicie zbiegłego Arcrocka - bohaterowie naturalnie przyjmują zadanie, ale nim wyruszą w drogę dochodzą do porozumienia z właścicielem cyrku, że za lepsza nagrodę spróbują dostarczyć Arcrocka żywego. Alcol i Albafica wyruszają w kierunku wschodniej wieży strażniczej gdyż według doniesień to tam przebywa Arcrock. Na miejscu bohaterowie wdają się w walkę z bestią, jednak nie trwa ona zbyt długo gdyż Alcol trafnym cięciem ostrzem z trucizną usypiająca powala bestię i z pomocą Albafici donosza ją właścicielowi cyrku. Przygoda na morzu Alcol w towarzystwie Albafici i Arkhama wyruszają w podróż do Lyzeile drogą morksą na dwóch statkach. Podróż od samego początku zwiastuje problemy gdy zostają zaatakowani przez morskiego potwora. Alcol zostaje potężnie poturbowany już na początku samego starcia jednak Arkaham i Albafica poradzili sobie w pokonaniu bestii. W trakcie następnych kilku dni spora część załogi zaczyna chorować. Podejrzenie zdrady trafia na jednego marynarzy, którego w przypływie złości Arkham wyrzuca za burtę. Z czasem ludzie wracają do zdrowia i można by pomyśleć, że los w końcu uśmiechnął się do naszych bohaterów, ale nie. Alcol i Albafica odkrywają, że byli okradani z przewożonego ładunku. W krótkiej chwili dwóm najemnikom udaje się obezwładnić złodzieja i z pomocą bosmana prowizorycznie naprawić otwór w ładowni. Po krótkiej sesji przesłuchania przeprowadzonej przez Albaficę i Arkhama dowiadujemy się, że mężczyzna należy do "Magicznych piratów", którzy szabrują statki na tych woda i to samo ma spotkać naszych podróżników. Magiczni piraci w towarzystwie kolejnej bestii morskiej wkrótce przeprowadzają atak na dwa statki wynajęte przez Arkhama bez większego problemu obezwładniają atakujących i przejmują ich statek - tym samym zyskują trzeci statek. Pod jego pokładem Albafica znajduje więźnia - Fletchera, który tłumaczy, że jego statek został napadnięty i zatopiony przez piratów. Opowiada o tym, że jest synem zamożnego szlachcica i o wspaniałym ładunku, który spoczywa na dnie oceanu wraz z wrakiem jego statku. Po chwili namysłu bohaterowie decydują się aby wysłać Albaficę we wskazane miejsce w celu odnalezienia owego ładunku. Okazuje się nim fiolka z dziwnym płynem, którego nawet Arkham nie jest w stanie rozpoznać. Reszta podróży mija już bez większych problemów gdy nasi bohaterowie - teraz już na trzech statkach, docierają do celu. Problemy w lesie Nareszcie, bohaterowie dotarli do Sairag i udało im się to przed czasem, więc czas wolny postanawiają poświęci na własne przyjemności. Arkham doglądał towaru, Albafica biegał po mieście próbując sprzedać wszystko co posiada, a Alcol ślęcząc nad księgami i czarami. Po pewnym czasie spotykają się z Alfredem i Blue by omówić dalsze działanie oraz by zadecydować czy kontrakt miedzy nimi, a Alcolem i Albaficą zostanie przedłużony. Po pochlebnych słowach ze strony Arkhama, Blue wraz z Alfredem postanawiają dalej z nimi współpracować. Lecz zmieniają warunki zapłaty. W zamian za odstąpienie połowy wynagrodzenia oferują bohaterom to czego zapragną. Pieniądze zaś zostaną przeznaczone na inwestycję w cel ich zadania. Alcol i Albafica zgadzają się w zamiana za dowództwo nad nową strażą królewską dla Alcola oraz kawałek ziemi i tytuł szlachecki dla Albafici. Bohaterowie dowiadują się również o mało spokojnych nastrojach panujących wśród ludu w związku ze szczytem szlachty oraz o grupie ludzi ukrytych w pobliskim lesie, którzy byli by bardzo przydatni sprawie dla, której walczą bohaterowie. Albafica i Alcol postanawiają przyjrzeć się temu bliżej podczas gdy Arkham i Alfred przygotowują się do wyjazdu w kierunku Crimson. Po całym dniu zbierania informacji, Alcol i Albafica zostają skonfrontowani przez tajemniczą postać w karczmie, która prosi o wskazanie miejsca pobytu Arkhama. Po dłuższym namyśle bohaterowie zaprowadzają ową postać do Arkhama. Podczas rozmowy postać przedstawia się jako Rose i ma ofertę odkupu tajemniczej mikstury od Arkhama. Arkham próbując wyciagnąć od Rose czym owa mikstura jest dowiaduje się, że jest to serum prawdy, a następnie sprzedaje jej owe serum. Alcol i Albafica decydują się ją śledzić gdyż podejrzewają, że może ona mieć coś wspólnego z buntownikami ukrywajacymi się w lesie. Niestety najemnicy gubią jej trop i próbują wyszukać buntowników w lesie. W trakcie poszukiwań natrafiają na dwóch czarnoskórych wojowników. Jednego bardzo potężnego użytkownika magii jak i zdolnego wojownika oraz jego brata, który został momentalni zabity przez Albaficę. Bohaterowie ledwo uchodzą z życiem z tego pojedynku, ale po przeszukaniu obozu okazuje się, że owa dwójka miała dołączyć do Sarmatów i są wyczekiwani w Crismson. Otwiera to możliwość infiltracji obozu wroga dla Albafici i Alcola. W szeregach Mimo, że Alcolowi i Albafice nie udało się odnaleźć obozu buntowników, to i tak nie wyruszyli do Crimson z pustymi rękoma. Weszli w posiadanie listu dzięki, któremu będą mogli zinfiltrować szeregi Sarmatów. Kiedy dwójka bohaterów wyrusza w stronę Crimson, Arkham zajmuje się dodatkowym zleceniem od Alfreda - czyli zabójstwem wskazanego szlachcia. Po dotarciu do Crimson, Arkham przygotowuje się do aukcji jak i zbliżającego się balu podczas gdy Alcol i Albafica zostają przyjęci w szeregi Sarmatów przez ich dowódce - Jacova. Pierwszego dnia wśród Sarmatów dochodzi do niespodziewanego spotkania. Oleg - mistrz i przyjaciel Alcola z czasów Bandy Czerwonego Sitaara. Okazuje się, że dawna grupa najemników się rozpadła, Roy osiadł w gildii magów, a o Gabo Alcol się niczego nie dowiedział. Zaś jak widać Oleg dołączył do Sarmatów i pracuje w ich szeregach od kilku miesięcy. Alcol wprowadza go w szczegóły planu i przekonuje go aby dołączył do niego i Albafici. Oleg nie zastanawiając się długo decyduje się aby użyczyć przyjacielowi swoich umiejętności. W dniu balu, cała trójka została oddelegowana do strzeżenia pałacu i pilnowaniu gości. Oleg na dziedzińcu, Alcol w głównej sali, Albafica zaś w toaletach. Podczas balu Alcol zostaje rozpoznany przez Rose, która na szczęście nie wydała bohatera. Następnego dnia Alcol, Albafica i Oleg zostają zatrudnieni przez ojca Rose jako ochroniarze w celu zapewniania bezpieczeństwa mu gdy dojdzie do przewrotu. Arkham podaje bohaterom miksturkę na przeczyszczenie do podania ojcu Rose oraz listę 40 nazwisk, którymi mają się bohaterowie zająć. Znajdują się w miejscu, z którego nie ma już odwrotu i wyruszają na szczyt szlachty. Przewrót Nadeszła chwila, na którą Alcol czekał. Rozpoczął się szczyt szlachty, moment decydujący o jego przyszłości. Moment, w którym stał ramię w ramię z swoimi druchami, Olegiem i Albaficą. Mimo lat doświadczenia jako najemnik czuł ekscytacje i niepewność w tym samym czasie. Dzięki miksturze od Arkhama, wraz z Albaficą udało mu się bezpiecznie ukryć ojca Rose aby w pełni mogli się skupić na swym głównym zadaniu. Po obradach szlachty wraz z innymi Sarmatami stoi na podium pod pretekstem ochrony szlachty. W tłumie wypatruje Rose czekającą na początek przewrotu. Gdy rozpoczynają się zamieszki w trakcie przemówień szlachty Blue pojawia się na scenie. Z tego miejsca nawołuje ludzi do ataku. Rozpoczyna się walka. Aby uniknąć bezsensownego rozlewu krwi, Alcol przekonuje część Sarmatów aby opuścili broń, jednak cześć z nich wciąż wierna Jacovovi staje do walki z Alcolem i resztą. W trakcie walki Alcol jest o włos od przyjęcia ciosu ze strony Jacova jednak w ostatniej chwili cios blokuje Oleg - zupełnie jak za dawnych lat. Mimo całej potęgi jaką dysponował Jacov, Blue był niewrażliwy na jego ataki. W środku konfliktu Rose stała osłupiona i nie potrafiła wykonać żadnej akcji do momentu aż Alcol przemówił jej do rozsądku.Po długiej walce Alcolowi udaje się zamrozić Jacova, a Albafica dopełnił dzieła przez rozbicie go w drobny pył. Sytuacja na ten moment wydawała się opanowana, Jacov pokonany, więźniowie oddani w ręce ludu, Blue planował swój kolejny krok gdy Arkham powiedział o groźnym Mazoku w podziemiach posiadłości i tym jak współpracował z Pantheonem. Trójka najemników rusza by go powstrzymać. Gdy bohaterowie stają naprzeciw potworowi Albafica stając pierwszy raz oko w oko z takim przeciwnikiem staje w przerażeniu. Na szczęście Arkham i Alcol stają do walki i z powodzeniem pokonują wroga. Gdy sytuacja wydaje się już ostatecznie opanowana w życie wchodzi kolejny etap planu Blue - drużyna wyrusza do Sairaag. Tam pod drzewem Flagoon ma odrodzić się bestia Zanafar, którą Blue chce pokonać aby zyskać w oczach ludu i by umocnić jego pozycję jako kandydata do tronu. Niestety na miejscu sprawy przyjmują niechciany obrót. Zamiast bestii pod drzewem pojawiła się humanoidalna postać, która sprawia, że Blue znika i na jego miejscu pojawia się inny mężczyzna nie wiedzący jak się tu znalazł. Jedynie przedstawia się jako Jose Santiago. Bez Blue plan ustanowienia nowej władzy wydałby się zgubiony gdyby nie szybka myśl, że jest jedna osoba, która już się przysłużyła ludowi i będzie idealna na takim stanowisku. Alcol wyrusza po Rose, która starała się doprowadzić do porządku baraki po Sarmatach. Ta zgadza się wierząc, że rzeczywiście może coś zmienić i niebawem zasiada na tronie jako pierwsza demokratycznie wybrana królowa Lyzeille z Alfredem u jej boku jako głównym strategiem. Mimo pewnych nieprzewidzianych wydarzeń i zmian w planie, Alcol otrzymał swoją zapłatę i został mianowany kapitanem Gwardii Królewskiej, której koszary po opanowaniu sytuacji w Crimson została przeniesiona do Atlas - siedziby obecnego rządu. Alcol dotrzymał również słowa danego Olegowi i uczynił go swoją prawą ręka. Albafica zaś osiedlił się w Crimson i bacznie pilnuje Jose. Nowy początek Minęło już kilka miesięcy od przeniesienia stolicy Lyzeile do Atlas i zaprzysieżenia Alcola jako Kapitana Gwardii Królewskiej. Ten czas był jak zderzenie się z rzeczywistością dla niego. Osiągnął to czego pragnął, ale okazało się, że w przeciwieństwie do dowodzenia bandzie najemników jego praca jest o wiele bardziej nudna. Głównie opierała się na sporządzaniu raportów z misji i sytuacji na granicach dla rady strategów, rozdzielania zadań i rozplanowania budżetu. Nic więc dziwnego, że przy każdej możliwej okazji Alcol szukał sposobu na wyrwanie się ze swojego gabinetu i ruszyć w teren. To właśnie podczas jednego z takich patroli po lesie napotkał wraz z Chuckiem i Sunnym trzy Gobliny - stwory, które nie są widywane zbyt często w tych okolicach. Po szybkim uporaniu się ze szkodnikami uwagę jednego z jego ludzi przykuwa sylwetka leżąca w oddali. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie aby Alcol rozpoznał kto przed nim leży. Jeden z Wolnych rycerzy z Dills. Po szybkim opatrzeniu ran na twarzy kobiety, bez słowa wyjaśnienia nakazuje zabrać ją na konia i czym prędzej zabrać na zamek. W trakcie jazdy Alcol zastanawiał się nad dwoma rzeczami, co poraniony Wolny rycerz z Dills robił tutaj oraz co to za mocna woń kłębi się wokół tej postaci. Po przybyciu na miejsce Alcol oddaje znalezioną postać pod opiekę medyków, a sam się oddala do swojej komnaty. Mijają dwa dni od momentu sprowadzenia jej do kwater gdy kobieta się obudziła. Mimo odniesionych ran, kobieta nalega by ją wypuścić gdyż musi sprawdzić co z ich siedzibą główną. Alocolowi udaje się ją przekonać do odzyskania sił i wysyła zwiad na miejsce aby zdali mu raport ze wszystkiego. Kobieta nie mogą znieść siedzenia w zamkniętych czterech ścianach prosi o wyjście. Alcol rozumiejąc ją postanawia zabrać ją na przejażdżkę po mieście w trakcie, której dowiaduje się, że nazywa sie Inge i tego co się stało, przynajmniej tyle co pamięta. Przed wyjazdem zlecił nadwornym druidom, alchemikom i magom zbadania jej zbroi w celu uzyskania odpowiedzi co powoduje ten dziwny zapach. W drodze powrotnej Alcolowi udaje się podsłuchać rozmowę dwóch służek, w której jedna z nich wspomina o mężczyźnie, który wydzielał bardzo podobny zapach. Po wypytaniu kobiety dowiaduje się, że chodzi o niejakiego Gregora, dziwny typ, wynalazca, który co jakiś czas pojawia się na zamku próbując sprzedać jeden ze swoich wynalazków jednak zawsze są one wadliwe, a do tego zazwyczaj sam sobie coś nimi potrafi zrobić. Chłopak podobno pochodzi z pobliskiej wioski, jednak kobieta nie była pewna. Alcol dopytuje jeszcze strażników lecz Ci również niewiele są w stanie powiedzieć. Po przepytaniu ludzi i przesłuchaniu jednej szumowiny w karczmie Alcol wraz z Inge ruszają do Fletchera gdyż ten może wiedzieć gdzie szukać tego chłopaka. Po chwili rozmowy Fletcher wskazuje miejsce pobytu chłopaka o imieniu Greg co pozwoliło Alocolowi i Inge wyruszyć by go odnaleźć. Na miejscu znajdują jego warsztat, a w nim poszukiwanego. Greg rozpoznaje dziwny zapach i wskazuje na substancję zwaną paliwem. Alcol i Inge postanawiają zabrać go ze sobą jako specjalistę od tej substancji. Po powrocie na zamek, Alcol wraz z towarzyszami spotyka się z królowa i przedstawia jej sytuacje. Zgodnie decydują się, że owe zagrożenie może wykraczać poza granice Dils i za zgodą Królowej Alcol wraz z nową drużyną rusza ze śledztwem aby odnaleźć osoby odpowiedzialne za atak. Ich pierwszym przystankiem stają się resztki z tego co zostało z Zamku Lym, tam dowiadują się, że na miejscu za śledztwo odpowiedzialny jest Glen, stacjonujący w Yarrow. Dzielą się z nim informacjami, które posiadają i ruszają dalej, do wioski Rabinero, w której znajduje się wypożyczalnia wozów, który przewoził beczki, w których znajdowało się paliwo. Po drodze do Rabinero Alcol odwiedza swoje rodzinne strony aby pokazać ojcu co osiągnął. Niestety, wciąż nie zasłużył na szacunek w jego oczach, a jedynie większa pogardę, że pozostawił braci samych. Z ciężkim serce dołącza do swoich towarzyszy na drodze do Rabinero, drodze na której spotkali dwóch innych, ocalałych Wolnych Rycerzy z Alberry. Oskarżają oni Inge o bycie zdrajcą i nie chcąc wysłuchać jej wersji przystępują do ataku. Po cieżkiej walce udaje się bohaterom oswobodzić przeciwników bez zabijania ich. Po krótkiej rozmowie puszczają ich wolno i każdy rusza w swoją drogę. Po dotarciu do wioski okazuje się, żę bandyta Zott wraz ze swoimi druhami terroryzuje miejscowych ludzi. Nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku w drugą stronę, Alcol z towarzyszami stają do walki z nimi. Po wygranej walce dowiadują się, że to Zott jest odpowiedzialny za atak na Zamek Lym. Następnie wyruszają w pościg za tajemniczym Mr. Jerrym, który dostarczył Zottowi paliwo. Od niego zaś dowiadują się, że beczkowaniem zajmuje się mężczyzna mieszkający w Solarii o imieniu Petreus Petrelli - którego jak okazuje się zna Greg gdyż ze sobą wymieniali listy. Po drodze do Solarii, bohaterowie pomagają mieszkańcom innej wioski, w okolicy której niedawno pojawiła się dziwna jaskinia z bestią. Okazuje się, że przed zamachem na Wolnych Rycerzy Alberry jeden z nich badał te sprawę, ale wrócił do zamku po posiłki. Inge chcąc dotrzymać słowa swojego zmarłego towarzysza nakłania towarzyszy aby razem dokończyli te sprawę. Po przygotowaniach ruszają walczyć z potworem. Bestia była nieznana Alcolowi, czegoś takiego nie widział. Armedillo wyglądał jak metalowe połączenie pancernika, lwa i jeża. Na szczęście walka nie trwa długo i Inge udało się powalić potwora. Bohaterowie na pamiątkę zebrali po jednym pazurze potwora i po przekazaniu radosnej nowiny wieśniakom wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. W Solarii bez problemu odnajdują warsztat Petrelliego, a przy nim strażników miejskich rozmawiających z pewnym mężczyzną. Jak się okazuje Petrelli jest zadłużony i ma zostać eksmitowany z warsztatu za nie płacenie podatków. Petrelli przyznaje się do faktu obeczkowywania paliwa, ale nie był świadomy w jakim celu. Zgadza się aby wystawić ludzi, którzy dowozili mu paliwo, ale do tego będzie musiał zatrzymać swój warsztat. Alcol i Inge zostawiają na miejscu Grega i ruszają dalej prowadzić śledztwo. Przekonują miejscowych urzędników i straż miejską aby odpuścili na kilka dni Petrelliemu zdradzając im na temat śledztwa tyle ile powinni wiedzieć aby z nimi współpracować. W trakcie śledztwa okazuje się, że Solarii od jakiegoś czasu nawiedza ziejący ogniem potwór. Alcol i Inge decydują się przyjrzeć temu bliżej jednak okazuje się, że oprócz nich na trop bestii wpada też Infernosław Torch - strażnik żywiołu ognia wraz ze swoim trenerem. Wystarczyła chwila na jednym z miejsc ataków aby Alcol z Inge wyczuli zapach paliwa. Postanawiają wypytać Pertrelliego czy może nie pracował nad czymś co mogłoby wypluwać paliwo i je podpalać. Oczywiście okazuje się, że pracował nad takim urządzeniem aby "ulepszyć" pokaz mody nijakiej Lali Po, a wersje, które nie wypluwały paliwa w powietrze, a jedynie przed siebie wyrzucał nie interesując się kto je zbiera. Bohaterom udaje się przekonać Petrelliego aby zdemontował maszynę dając słowo, że Alcol i Inge zaaranżują prywatny pokaz urządzenia przed Lalą Po. W trakcie demontażu na miejscu pojawia się Lala Po, która momentalnie wpada w zachwyt widząc Inge i zmuszając ja aby ta była jedną z jej modelek. Alcol przypuszcza, że pokaz mody ma być głównym celem, a wcześniejsze ataki były tylko próbami. Nastepnego dnia okazuje się, że Alcol miał rację, gdy na terenie pokazu pojawia się mechaniczna bestia gotowa do ataku. Na szczęście Inge udało się powstrzymać przygotowujacego się do ataku Infernosława, a Alcol w tym czasie unieruchamia maszynę. Okazuje się, że to stara asystentka Lali, Prada była odpowiedzialna za ataki, ponieważ chciała się zemścić. Alcol i Inge dotrzymują słowa i przedstawiają Lale Po Petrellliemu. Ta zachwycona jego wynalazkami postanawia rozpocząć z nim interesy. Po wszystkim, bohaterom pozostaje jedynie czekać na tajemniczych ludzi i schwytać ich. W dniu kiedy Petrelli miał odebrac kolejną dostawę paliwa, Alcol z reszta towarzyszy ustawia pułapkę niedaleko miejsca spotkania. Niestety nie udaje im się rozpoznać dwóch mężczyzn, którzy zaczynają rozmowę z Petrellim by chwilę później zaatakować go. Walka nie była długa, a bohaterom udaje się powstrzymać jednego przeciwnika i pochwycić drugiego. Inge rusza z umierającym Petrellim do miasta, a za nią Greg i Alcol. W mieście okazuje się, że nastąpił kolejny wybuch pożaru, tym razem celem był warsztat Petrelliego. Drużyna się podzieliła, Inge szukała miedyka dla Petrelliego, Greg sprawdził miejsce pożaru, a za nim biegł Alcol wraz z jego golemem i więźniem, którego ostatecznie zostawił pod okiem Grega by ten go przesłuchał, zaś Alcol przystąpił do gaszenia pożaru. Gdy sytuacja zostaje opanowana Greg dzieli się z resztą tym czego się dowiedział. Okazuje się, że odpowiedzialny za wszystko był miejscowy paser Jabbal, który nakazał bandytom zabić Petrelliego. Bohaterowie wyruszają w miasto by go odnaleźć jednak bez sukcesu. Decydują się by ruszyć na miejsce wskazane przez zamachowca z nadzieją, że tam będzie. Na miejscu odnajdują go wraz z przekupionym strażnikiem gdy ten podpalał okolicę jego bazy. Z pomocą bombki usypiającej szybko rozprawiają się z uciekinierami, a pomiędzy płomieniami i dymem dostrzegają jamę, podobnej do tej, w której spotkali Armedillo. Greg decyduje się by wbiec do niej, jednak po chwili ucieka. Jabbal przyznaje się do wszystkiego będąc pewnym, że i tak wyjdzie wkrótce za kaucją. Opowiada o potworze, który znajdował się w jamie, z którego wydobywali paliwo. Jednak gdy się kończyło postanowił zatrzeć wszelkie ślady. W tej sytuacji bohaterowie nie mogą być pewni jak daleko sięgają jego kontakty i decydują się aby opuścić Solarii i ruszyć do Yarrow gdzie zostanie oskarżony o zamach na Zamek w Lym. Po przesłuchaniu go, Glen przekazuje zdobyte informacje Alcolowi i Inge, mówi im, że paliwo się już skończyło, ale to co zostało sprzedane dalej gdzieś tam jest w świecie i nie wiadomo kto jest w jego posiadaniu. Ostatecznie Greg decyduje się na powrót do Solarii aby dopatrzeć Petrelliego i interesu jaki miał z nim ubić. Alcol, Inge i Glen jednoznacznie dostrzegają, że stoją przed nowym i potężnym zagrożeniem. Rozdzielają się i każde rusza w swoją stronę, Alcol do Atlas, Inge do stolicy Dills gdyż nadszedł moment kiedy trzeba zwołać kolejny szczyt głów państw. Nie wiedząc kto jest w posiadaniu reszty paliwa decydują się na tajne spotkanie pomiędzy przywódcami Dills i Lyzeille. Bohaterowie żegnają się, życząc spokojnej i bezpiecznej podróży, ale mimo to wiedzą, że to nie ostatni raz kiedy się spotkają. Nowe zadanie Minęło kilka tygodni od powrotu Alcola do Atlas, w tym czasie zdążył zdać raport o śledztwu jakie przeprowadził w sprawie paliwa - jeden ogólny, drugi zaś w mniejszym zaufanym gronie. Ostrzegł ich przed widmem zniszczenia jakim są tajemniczy ludzie w posiadaniu tej substancji. Kilka dni później Alcol zostaje wezwany do Alfreda. W jego gabinecie Alcol spotyka czekającego Albaficę, który również został wezwany. Po krótkiej chwili Alfred tłumaczy dlaczego wezwał ich do siebie. Okazuje się, że takich tajemniczo pojawiających się miejsc jak te, z którym pojawił się Armedillo było więcej w wielu państwa, a wszystko zostało spisane w raporcie Fletchera. Alfred prosi Alcola i Albaficę aby wyruszyli na tajną misje i zbadali te miejsca w tajemnicy nawet przed samą królową. Bohaterowie przyjmują zadanie i decydują się wyruszyć ponownie na wspólną podróż. Przed tym zostają jeszcze poproszeni o to aby zebrać ze sobą jedną osobę - w tym celu wyruszają do miejscowych lochów. Na miejscu odnajdują osobliwą Jeanne De Sade - kobietę kata odpowiedzialnej za torturowanie więźniów. Przekazują jej list od Alfreda po przeczytaniu, którego decyduje się by wyruszyć razem z nimi. Po szybkich przygotowaniach cała trójka rusza do stolicy Kalmaart gdzie mają przekazać raport Medifowi, specowi od run, który być może będize mógł rzucić odrobinę światła na te zagadkę. Mimo rozmów w trakcie jazdy Alcol nie dowiaduje się niczego nadzwyczajnego od Jeanne - tym samym dalej pozostając w kropce co do celu dla, którego Alfred nakazał zabrać ją na misję. Wszystkie wątpliwości zostają rozwiane w momencie pierwszej walki, w której Jeanne okazuje się użytkowniczką czarnej magii. Poza jeszcze jednym spotkaniem z przeciwnikami na trasie, podróż przebiega w miarę spokojnie, a podróżnicy mają chwile by się poznać i porozmawiać o szczegółach misji i w międzyczasie zatrzymując się w karczmach na odpoczynek. Czas w karczmach bohaterowie spędzali tak jak potrafią najlepiej - Albafica i Jeanne na piciu, a Alcol na zapoznawaniem się z raportem Fletchera. Alcol dowiaduje się z niego o miejscach gdzie pojawiały się podobne nagłe zmiany w terenie, a wraz z nimi potwory lub ich szczątki. Bohaterowie ruszają do stolicy Kalmaart z planem przedstawienia części raportu Fletchera Medifowi. W stolicy Kalmaart Trójka bohaterów bez problemu docierają do stolicy Kalmaart gdzie muszą odszukać Medifa - speca od run, który może rzucić trochę światła na misję, którą przyjęli od Alfreda. Miasto jest przepełnione ludźmi, główne młodymi studentami czekającymi na wykład Medifa. Dzięki urokowi Jeanne udaje się im wynając pokój w jednej z karczm i dowiedzieć gdzie ma miejsce wykład oraz, o której godzinie. Następnego dnia po chwili przygotowań Alcol z resztą drużyny ruszają na wykład pod przykrywką ochrony Jeanne udającej studentkę. Wykład Medifa okazuje się na tyle interesujący i ciekawy dla Alcola, że ten bierze udział w zadawaniu pytań. Chwilę później prelekcja Medifa zostaje przerwana przez nagły atak demonów, a sala pustoszeje gdy przerażeni studenci i inni uczestnicy wykładu uciekają w przerażeniu. W sali pozostali jedynie Medif (który nie był najwyraźniej zaskoczony tym atakiem), Alcol, Jeanne i Albafica oraz dwóch (chyba) strażników miejskich i wszyscy stają do walki. Wojownikom udaje się odpierać atak demonów do momentu aż wszystkie w tajemniczy sposób znikają, a w sali pojawia się kolejna postać. Postać, która zdaje się, delikatnie, nie zwracała zbytniej uwagi na Alcola i resztą, a głównie skupiła się na Medifie. Po wszystkim bohaterowie mają chwilę by wymienić uprzejmości i przedstawić się, Alcol i Albafica podają swoje fałszywe imiona z czasów gdy infiltrowali szeregi Sarmatów. Mimo przygotowanego planu i prób egzekucji go, Medif nie wydaje się przekonany co do tego, że Jeanne jest studentką run, a Alcol i Albafica jej ochroniarzami. Bohaterowie wracają do karczmy by obmyślić dalsze kroki, decydują się na przedstawienie Medifowi pełnego raportu i wyjawienie co ich sprowadza - bez wyjawiania prawdziwych imion. Tym razem rozmowa przebiega przyjemniej, Medif wskazuje na duże ognisko pojawiajacych się dziwnych miejsc i proponuje bohaterom by razem z nim wyruszyli w drogę. Alcol i reszta zgadzają się i czym prędzej wyruszają w drogę. Decydują się na jazdę w stronę Maine i po drodze zatrzymać się w Mine. Gdy docierają do Mine dowiadują się o dziwnych zajściach w kopali, bohaterowie decydują się sprawdzić miejsce gdyż opis wskazuję, że może to być powiązane z ich misją. Na miejscu znajdą wielki lej, który jest otoczony runami, które oznaczają Barierę. Podróżnicy schodzą w dół i z pomocą Alcola przekopują się do dziwnych tuneli gdzie znajdują komnatę z dziwnym tronem jednak nic więcej. Miejsce było opustoszałe. Po powrocie i przekazaniu informacji miejscowym bohaterowie wyruszają w dalsza drogę w trakcie, której Alcol korzysta z obecności Medifa by uczyć się run. Za granicami Kalmaart Po kilku dniach podróż bohatero udaje się dotrzeć do stolicy Zefielii. Tam Medif przedstawia reszcie plan, który jest spotkaniem z niejakim Lordem Goldrasem. Niewiele czekając dzielą się na grupy i wyruszają w miasto aby zebrać informacje na temat Goldrasa. Alcol z Jeanne odnajdują kilka informacji na jego temat w kilku księgach, Medif z Nicholasem podpytawili w pałacu, a Albafica tam gdzie czuje sie najlepiej - w karczmie. Po chwili wiedzieli gdzie mieści się posiadłość Goldrasa. Ich celem jest mała wioska Baris. Na miejscu Lord Goldras przyjmuje Medifa z pozostałymi gośćmi - mimo, że przybyło ich więcej niż Polone zapowiedział wcześniej. Posiadłość Goldrasa znajdowała się w starej warowni dostosowanej do warunków aby tam żyć. W środku warownia mimo wspaniałego wystrju zwróciła uwagę Alcola. Wyglądała jakby brakowało kilku eksponatów na ścianach, była pusta. W holu głównym była jescze jedna osoba, nijaki Faren - bard pracujący dla Goldrasa. To co jednak wprawiło Alcola w zaskoczenie to pojawienie się Polona u boku Lorda Goldrasa - ten sam człowiek, który powstrzymał atak demonów w trakcie wykładu Medifa. Służba odprowadziła wszystkich do swoich pokoi. Później Lord Goldras pokazuje bohaterom swój wyjątkowy element kolekcji dotyczący run, jest to obraz autorstwa niejakiego Ego, który pokazuje kamienny łuk, któremu dość dokładnie przygląda się Medif. Chwilę później bohaterowie zostali zaproszeni na poczęstunek w trakcie, którego Medif mówi co odnalazł na obrazie. Mianowicie chodziło o małą Runę Niebios ukrytą w obrazie, a Nicholas opowiedział swoją historię - po niej Alcol nabrał pewności co do tego, że powinni mu powiedzieć prawdę o swojej misji. Przekonuje do tego Jeanne i Albaficę. Zaprszają go do swojego pokoju i tak też robią. Mówią mu wszystko o sobie, o swojej misji i dlaczego wciąż ukrywają prawdę przed Medifem. Nicholas przystaje na ich prośbę aby jeszcze trzymać to w tajemnicy. Następnie bohaterowie proszeni są na kolację, w trakcie której prowadza rozmowy miedzy sobą i samym Lordem, popijając wino przy przyjemnych rytmach wygrywanych przez Farena i....tyle. Następne co Alcol widzi to lochy, w których obudził go Albafica w towarzystwie innych podróżników - oczywiście kompletnie rozbrojonych, oraz samego malarza Ego. Dowiaduje się, że zostali uśpieni i to własnie Faren ich uratował. Bard pomaga bohaterom odzyskać utracony ekwipunek i próbują ustalić co Goldras może jeszce wiedzieć. Niestety zostają przyłapani przez samego Lorda i jego straż. Na szczęście udaje się im pokonać przeciwników na czas, ponieważ nagle znienacka pałac Goldrasa staje w płomieniach. Uciekając z płonącej pułapki Nicholas ratuje jedynego pozostawionego przy życiu strażnika. Po wszystkim, mimo później pory, bohaterowie wracają do stolicy pieszo. Alcol nie ma wątpliwości, że za tajemniczym pożarem stoi równie tajemniczy Polen. W pogodni za pieniędzmi Po powrocie z posiadłości Lorda Goldrasa, a raczej tego co po niej pozostało, bohaterowie zastanawiają się nad następnym krokiem w karczmie. Wszystkie znaki wskazywały na to, że to Polen wystawił podróżników na łaskę Goldrasa, a do tego ten młody bard - Faren, najwyraźniej dołączył do grupy na dobre. Cały czas wpatrując oczy w Nicholasa. Sprawy nie wyglądały dobrze, jedyna poszlak jaką mieli był list, który Polen wysłał do Goldrasa i znajdująca się w nim prośbą aby nie wspominał im o Pramiz i Ray'u. W trakcie pobytu w karczmi, Nicholas zaczyna rozmowę na temat taktyki walki gdy nadejdzie kolejna. Czując, że to ten moment, Alcol postanawia wyjawić Medifowi prawdę w imię współpracy i zaufania. Skoro jedna niewiadoma została wyjaśniona, pora ruszyć. Bohaterowie wyruszają w miasto i próbują się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek o Pramiz i Ray'u. Wszyscy wracają z pustymi rękoma z wyjątkiem Nicholasa i Albafici. Przynoszą gazetę, z której dowiadują się o pożarach w wielu posiadłościach - co zainteresowało Alcola oraz Medifa, a co ważniejsze o niedawnej tragedii w Pramiz jak i zaginięciu Ray'a, młodego Arcykapła niedawno widzianegow okolicach Pramiz. Bohaterowie obierają Pramiz jako swój następny kierunek. W tym celu musza wynająć przewoźnika - gdyż w pożarze posiadłości Goldrasa, podróżnicy stracili swoje konie. Kiedy Nicholas i Albafica poszli szukać powozu do wynajęcia, Medif i Alcol wyruszają do Baris aby przyjrzeć się zgliszczom po posiadłości Goldrasa. Po drodze Alcol mówi o swojej poprzedniej misji jak i tym co wie o paliwie. Na miejscu znajdują straż, która broni im się zbliżyć - nawet Medif nic nie był w stanie na to poradzić. Szczęście w nieszczęściu cała okolica była skąpana w dziwnej woni, nie do rozpoznania dla większości istot, ale po tak częstej i długiej styczności z nią Alcol bez problemu był w stanie ją zidentyfikować. Cała okolica pachniała paliwem. To wystarczyło aby Alcol był pewien, że pożar nie był przypadkiem. Wraz z Medifem wracają do reszty bohaterów. Na miejscu Nichoals i Albafica również nie mają dobrych wieści. Niedość, że żaden z powoźników nie chce zawieźć ich do Pramiz to na dodatek brakuje im pieniędzy aby ruszyć do pobliskiej mieściny Dorutohaut. Nie mając innego wyjścia decydują się przyjąć zlecenie z Gildii Pracy, które pozwoli im zebrać fundusze na wszystkie wydatki wyprawy. Misja, która przyjęli polegała na pokonaW niu bandytów, ukrywających się w pobliskich wzgórzach, którzy od czasu do czasu napadają na mała wioskę. Odnalezienie ich obozu nie było ciężkie, podobnie jak i ich pokonanie. Po zebraniu nagrody za wykoanane zadanie bohaterowie organizują się i wyruszają. Ich przewoźnik, Borys Wheelgouf niestety również nie zawiezie ich do samego Pramiz. Po drodze do Dorutohaut zatrzymują się w Torfog aby wypełnić drugie przyjęte zadanie, schwytanie i unieszkodliwienie nijakiego Czarnej Owcy. Na miejscu bohaterowie dowiaduja się, że przestępca pojawia się jedynie w czasie burzy. Na szczęście dla naszych bohaterów nie muszą długo czekać na taką pogodę gdyż jeszce pierwszej nocy przychodzi burza z potężnymi piorunami. Podróżnicy decydują się podzielić na dwie grupy - Alcol wyruszył z Albaficą zaś Nicholas z Farenem i Jeanne. Na nieszczęście Alcola nie dane mu były walczyć z przestępcą, ponieważ to druga grupa na niego trafiła. Po potwierdzeniu tożsamości Czarnej owcy, strażnicy wydają bohaterom nagrodę, a Ci zaś nie tracąc czasu wyruszają w dalszą drogę. W pogoni za wyjaśnieniami Nasi bohaterowie robią sobie przerwę (głównie wymuszoną przez Borysa) w trakcie podrózy do Dorutohaut, miejscowości sąsiadującej z Pramiz - miejscem wspomnianym przez Polona w liście do Goldrasa. Korzystając z sytuacji, Nicholas i Jeanne również decyduja się wyprostować nogi, lecz po chwili jak oddalają się od powozu zaczynają biec w jednym kierunku. Reszta drużyny widząc to zaczyna podejrzewać jakieś zatrucie pokarmowę, a Alcol porównuje racje żywnościowe dla pewności, że nie ma tego samego. Jednak po chwili dochodzi ich dziwny dźwięk z kierunku gdize pobiegła dwójka towarzyszy i wszyscy decydują się ruszyć w tamtym kierunku. Na miejscu odnajdują Jeanne i Nicholasa stojacego nad powaloną bestią oraz małego i przerażonego chłopca. Po chwili wyjaśnień okazuje się, że chłopiec jest synem burmistrza Dorutohaut i zgubił się w lesie, a Nicholas i Jeanne uratowali go przed śmiercią z rąk, już poległej, bestii. Po chwili do grupy dołącza dwóch strażników, Bolek i Lolek, którzy jak się okazuje mieli pilnować młodego Panicza. Chłopiec w nagrodę oferuje gościnę w pałacu swojego ojca. Propozycja brzmi na tyle kusząco, że bohaterowie ja przyjmują. Po wykonaniu zadania i odwiezieniu bohaterów do miasta, Borys odłącza się od grupy. Podróżnicy są bardzo dobrze przyjęci w posiadłości burmistrza, czego nie można powiedzieć o dwóch ochroniarzach chłopca. W nagrodę bohaterowie mogą przenocować w pałacu i uczestniczyć w kolacji. Podczas swojego pobytu w mieście nie dało się przejść obojętnie obok wspaniałej roślinności, która znajduje się na ulicach. W trakcie posiłku u burmistrza Alcol i reszta dowiadują się, że Arcykapłan Ray był tu w Dorutohaut i w trakcie swojego pobytu zajmował się leczeniem ludzi - to on uleczył, śmiertelnie chorego, syna burmistrza. Jednak gdy usłyszał o tym co miało miejsce w Pramiz wyruszył na miejsce by tam nieść pomoc. Potem powrócił zdewastowany mówiąc, że gdbyby był tam wcześniej to mógłby to powstrzymać. Burmistrz chciał się dowiedzieć czemu nasi bohaterowie interesują się tą sprawą, ale Alcol zbył go szybkim tłumaczeniem, że sa poszukiwaczmi przygód i wyjaśnienie zagadki Pramiz i zniknięcia Raya zapewni im sławę. Na koniec dowiadują sie, żę po powrocie z Pramiz, Ray pożyczył od burmistrza niemałą sumkę i wyruszył w kierunku Torfog. Alcol i reszta decydują się niezwłocznie wyruszyć do Pramiz, w tym celu pożyczają od burmistrza powóz i w towarzystwie Bolka i Lolka wyruszają do Pramiz. Niestety na miejscu nic nie znajdują, Alcol szukał na niebie, ziemi i pod nią. Jednak nic nie wskazuje, że ma to coś wspólnego z tajemniczymi bestiami, które pojawiały się tak jak Armadillo. W momencie kiedy mieli się już zbierać zostali zaatakowani z nienacka przez demony - kolejna próba ataku na Medifa. Niestety tym razem prawie im się udało. Medif został mocno zraniony i gdyby nie szybka pomoc Farena mogłoby już być po nim. Po odparciu ataku bohaterowie wracają do Dorutohaut. Na miejscu, czystym przypadkiem, Nicholas od miejscowego druida dowiaduje się, że ludzie badają tę niesamowitą roślinnośc, a jej pojawienie się nakłąda się mniej więcej czasowo z pojawianiem się w mieście Ray'a i katastrofie Pramiz. Drużyna decyduje się, że muszą wyruszyć do Torfog i tam szukać Arcykapłana lub przynajmniej informacji o nim. Faren dowiaduje się od właściciela miejscowej wypożyczalni, że niedawno był tu mężczyzna opisem pasujący do Ray'a i, że wykupił łódź i ruszył stronę morza. Alcol i reszta decydują się na wypożyczenie łodzi, która zabierze ich na wyspę kurortową, nieopodal brzegu. Na tej wyspie okazuje się, że Arcykapłan pojawił się, ale jedynei na chwilę, nawet nie miał czasu przywitwać się z ludźmi i wyruszył na północ, prawdopodonie na wyspę Landorth. Drużyna próbuje zatem znaleźć kogoś kto ich przewiezie na tę wyspę jednak okazuje się to cięższe niż by się wydawało. Mało kto chce płynąć w tamtym kierunku z powodu bestii morskiej grasującej w tamtych rejonach. Po pewnej chwili udaje im się odnaleźć nawigatora, który poprowadzi ich łódź na miejsce. Całą podróż minęła bez większego problemu i to wyjaśnia się w momencie gdy przybijają do brzegu Landorth. Gdyż kawalek dalej widzą wielką bestię morską, już martwą. Po ciężkiej przeprawie przez niesamowicie gęstą dżunglę i walkę z bestią, bohaterom udało się dotrzeć do jakiejś małej chatki, z której dobiegały dźwięki kłótni między dwoma osobami. Tymi osobami okazuję się Polon i Rey, obaj najwyrąźniej zaskoczeni obecnością bohaterów. Gyby podróż i walka nie zmęczyła tak Alcola już dawno by wymierzył cios prosto w twarz Polona, niestety w obecnym stanie mógł jedynie siedzieć i słuchać jego wyjaśnień. Jak się okazuje jest on przedstawicielem rasy Shinzoku, wysłaym aby odnaleźć Boskie Runy zanim zrobią to siły Mazoku, które też sięnimi interesują. To by wyjaśniało ciągłe ataki na Medifa. Jeśli chodzi o Ray'a, okazuje się, że jest on w posiadaniu Runy Cyklu Życia i to przez niego nastąpiła tragedia w Pramiz. Nie mogąc sobie tego wybaczyć uciekł i ukrył się aby nikogo już nie skrzywdzić. Po wszystkim bohaterowie decydują się powrócić na ląd, ale wciąż nie ufać do końca Polonowi. Gdy dochodza do brzegu ich oczom ukazuje się kobieta Ryboludź. Na morza dnie Momentalnie po odnalezieniu dziewczynki na brzegu Albfacica dosłownie i w przenośni wystrzelił przez dżungle w kierunku domu Ray'a. Alcol wraz z resztą drużyny ruszył za nim. Gdy już udało im się powrócić do Arcymaga zastają tam gospodarza, siedzącego już spokojnie Albaficę oraz nabierającą juz kolorów dziewczynke. Chwile po tym jak się przebudziła, dziewczynka przedstawiła się jako Róża - księżniczka Podwodnego Królestwa, która jest w trakcie misji pojednania podwodnych osad. Jednak nad osadą, do której teraz dotarła ciąży klątwa, a wszystko jest spowodowane powrotem Legendarnego potwora Luco. Wszyscy jej mieszkańcy są jacyś ospali i bez życia. Bohaterowie wraz z Ray'em decydują się, że muszą osobiście sprawdzić co tam się dokładnie dzieje - gdyż cała sytuacja zabójczo przypomina Pramiz. Ich podejrzenia potwierdzają się gdy docierają na miejsce. W trakcie trasy Alcol dowiaduje się ciekawych rzeczy od Albafici, a mianowicie po tylu latach dowiedział siędlaczego ten został wygnany z podwodneo królestwa. Powodem był romans z Królową. Na miejscu bohaterowie dostrzegają,że sytuacja z Pramiz się powtórzyła. Wszyscy mieszkańy byli albo na skraju życia albo już po drugiej stronie. Ray bezzwłocznie postanawia zająć się leczeniem wszystkich, a drużyna w tym czasie decyduje się wyruszyć do Ruin Rugonisa by zbadać je w nadziei, że znajdą tam więcej informacji na temat run, a i przy okazji będą mogli pomóc wiosce z potworem. Zostają jednak zatrzymani przed wyruszeniem przez Starostę. Prosi ich aby nie ruszali do ruin, oznajmia, że zajęli się tym i nie bohaterowie nie muszą ruszać się z miejsca. Mimo tego drużyna postanawia wyruszyć. Na miejscu Alcol dopatruje się dwóch tabliczek w języku runicznym, podobnych do tej, którą dawno temu spotkał przy jamie Armedillo. Chwilę po wejściu do świątyni bohaterowie wpadają na Gang Rekina i poznają jego przywódce, Shakriego - czarną rybe z hustą przedstawiającą zęby rekina. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Sharky zostawia Alocla i drużynę ze swoimi podwładnymi - którzy nie stanowią dla bohaterów większego wyzwania. Następnie ruszają za Sharkym. W korytarzach drużyna odnajduje list, w którym ojciec prosi (najwyraźniej swego syna) aby ten pokonał bestię i powrócił do domu, a jego winy zostaną wybaczone. Nie tracąc więcej czasu ruszają przed siebie. Niesteyt nie udało im się trafić na Sharkyego ani na bestie Luco. Bohaterowie trafiają do pomieszczenia, z którego nie prowadzi nna droga niż ta, którą przyszli i otworem, z którego delikatnie wlewałą się woda. Albafica decyduje się wskoczyć do wody (jako, że jedyny potrafi pływać). Przyjaciel Alcola przez pewien czas nie wracał i nim na coś się zdecydował z drużyną w jego ślady poszedł Nicholas. Czując się kompletnie nie przydatnimi pozostali bohaterowie decydują się opuścić Jeanne na linie aby ta sprawdziła co się dzieje. Gdy Alcol z Medifem i Farenem wyciągnęli ją ta trzymała ledwie żywego i zakrwawionego Albaficę. Udaje im się go uratować i wtedy opowiada co się działo. Mówi o wielkiej bestii, którą wraz z Sharkym pokonali, ale potem ten się obrócił przeciw Albafice. Jednak Nicholas spadł na samo dno do kolejnej komnaty i prawdopodobnie Sharky z nim teraz walczy. Drużyna postanawia wskoczyć by wspomóc druha. Gdy w końcu Alcol i Jeanne docierają na miejsce nad bohaterami unosi się jakaś biała kula, a Medif nakazuje strzelać w nią astralnymi czarami. Alcolowi udaje się ubic latającą rzecz. Jak się okazuje ta istota mogła wchodzić w posągi besii, których wokół była niezliczona ilość. Teraz również dostrzega Rugonisa w okazałej zbroi, ale niestety zamrożonego w scenie pojedynku z potworem. Po rozmrożeniu legendarnego bohatera, Albafca przejmuje zbroje, a bohaterowie decydują się na powrót do osady Ryboludzi. Na miejscu są przywitani już przez całkowicie zdorwych mieszkańców, którzy na cześć ich wyczynów organizują przyjęcie. Następnego dnia bohaterowie dowiadują się, że Ray postanowił zostąć tu w osadzie do końca swoich dni oraz tego, że Sharky był synem Starosty. Bohaterowie są wysłani na brzegi Zefielli i kierują się do najbliższego miasta. Tam widzą mały tłum zgromadzony wokół plakatów, które ogłaszają nabór wojowników do Dils. W świetle reflektorów Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się ogłoszeniu o naborze wojowników do Dills bohaterowie decydują się, że przed wyruszeniem w dalszą podróż muszę się umyć i odpocząć, a przynajmniej zjeść coś. W karczmie wszyscy łapią się na tym, że znaleźli się w martwym punkcie i jedyny punkt zaczepienia to Dils i pojawiające się tam potwory. Alcol wraz Medifem przeglądają raport Fletchera i wybierają miejsce wyprawy (przy tym Alcol sprawdza czy w jego rodzinnych stronach coś wiadomo o pojawiających się potworach - na szczęście nic takiego nie miało miejsca). To jednak nie rozwiązuje ich problemu z tym jak się dostać na miejsce. Decydują, że przenocują tu gdzie są i następnego dnia po załatwieniu spraw w mieście wyruszą do stolicy i spróbują zarobić jakieś pieniądze na powóz. Ten wieczór reszta grupy rezerwuje na uciechy alkoholowe i towarzyskie. W trakcie gdy inni się bawią, Alcol wraz Medifem udają się na zewnątrz i wykorzystują te chwilę by przedyskutować to co na chwilę obecną wiedzą. Alcol dzieli się swoimi notatkami i wnioskami po przeczytaniu biografii Hilsaara. Następnego dnia grupa dzieli się by zająć się swoimi sprawami i jako punkt zbiórki wybierają karczmę, w której nocowali. Ostatnim na miejscu jest Nicholas, ale nie przychodzi sam. Dosłownie przyciąga ze sobą jakiegoś obitego mężczyznę. Ten przedstawia się jako Cyrli - reżyser sztuki o Nicholasie, którego opuścili aktorzy i to oni są odpowiedzialni za jego obecny stan. Proponuje, że w zamian za udział w jego przedstawieniu lalkowym podwiezie bohaterów do Dils gdyż tam kończy się jego trasa. Nie widząc innego sposobu, bohaterowie decydują się przystać na jego ofertę. W trakcie podróży do pierwszego przystanku w Kalmaart, Cyrill opowiada grupie o swoim przedstawieniu o tytule "Nichoal Radcliff - obrońca świata!". Cyril po bliższym przyglądaniu się bohaterom rozdzielił role przydzielając postać Nichoalas Alcolowi. Reszta podróży minęła wszystkim na przygotowaniach, zapoznawaniu się ze scenariuszem i próbach do premiery. Samo przedstawienie było wielkim sukcesem w Kalmaart przez co Cyril nie mógł wywiązać się z reszty umowy gdyż nie mógł ruszyć do Dils. Jednak po krótkiej rozmowie zgodził się na przekazanie jednego powozu wraz z zaopatrzeniem bohaterom by Ci mogli ruszyć w dalsza podróż. Na ratunek Ostorii Po przekroczeniu granicy Dills, Alcol i reszta drużyny dostrzega, że sytuacja w kraju jest rzeczywiście poważna. Po drodze do Gyrii widza mobilizujące się armie, które zmierzają w tym samym kierunku z tym samym celem - walka z falami potworów. Okazuje się, że pobliskie siły chcące pomóc mają się zebrać w stolicy i pod dowództwem Sir Grey'a ruszają do Ostorii aby odbić miasto oblężone przez potwory. Zbliżając się do miasta dostrzegają, że całe jest otoczone namiotami innych grup zbrojnych, najwyraźniej śmiałków do walki z możliwością zarobku nie brakowało. W mieście sytuacja wyglądała podobnie. Masa zbrojnych, strażników i najemników kręciła się po mieście. Drużyna postanowiła się podzielić Albafica, Farren i Jeanne ruszyli do biblioteki, podczas gdy Alcol w towarzystwie Medifa i Nicholasa udali się do Greya w celu uzyskania jakiś informacji. Na miejscu dowiadują się niewiele więcej niż po drodze w karawanie. Ostoria jest oblężona przez potwory, a Dils mobilizuje wszystkie siły aby odbić miasto i uratować mieszkańców oraz tego, że jeśli są zainteresowani to są bardziej niż mile widziani w szeregach, bo wymarsz jest następnego dnia z rana. Mając przed sobą widmo bitwy podejmują decyzję, że należy przygotować się odpowiednio. Wyruszają zatem do biblioteki akademickiej i kowala, jednak po drodze zostają zaatakowani przez Mazoku o imieniu Sidece - ten nie marnując czasu rusza do ataku. Bestia splunęła kwasem prosto w Alcola jednak temu udało się uniknąć ataku. Nicholas wykorzystał moment i ruszył w kierunku potwora natomiast Medif zaczął atakować czarami, które odbijały się od bestii bez najmniejszego problemu. Następny atak, kolejna porcja kwasu wycelowana w Alcola - dlaczego w niego? Na szczęście refleks go nie zawiódł i bohater był w stanie uniknąć kolejnego ataku. Medif podjął kolejna próbę użycia czaru lecz i tym razem pocisk rozbił się bestii, ale odwróciło to na tyle uwagę potwora aby Nicholas mógł celnie ciąć Sidece tym samym przenosząc uwagę przeciwnika na siebie. Teraz Mazoku zaatakował go ogonem lecz Nicholas dzielnie powstrzymał ten atak. Alcol mógł w końcu się zrewanżować rzucając Elmekia Lance lecz i tym razem czar nie zadał żadnych obrażeń. Na szczęście Nicholas znalazł chwilę aby zadać przeciwnikowi kolejny celny cios otwierając tym samym Alcolowi drogę na kolejne zaklęcie, którym było Demona Crystal. Tym razem bestia musiała odnieść jakieś obrażenia gdyż głośno syknęła i uciekła pozostawiając w osłupieniu bohaterów. Cała trójka decyduje się niezwłocznie wrócić i zdać raport z tej sytuacji Greyowi. Najwyraźniej nie takiej informacji oczekiwał, wieść o atakach potworów w mieście zmartwiła generała. Grey uznał, że w obecnej sytuacji jedyne co może zrobić to przekazać te informacje dalej do arcymaga. Alcol z resztą ruszają ponowie do biblioteki akademickiej po drodze spotykając Farrena. Młody bard powiedział, że również zostali zaatakowani przez Mazoku w bibliotece i podobnie jak Sidece uciekł spalając za sobą całą bibliotekę. Według tego co Farren mówił, jego ataki były głównie wymierzone w Albaficę, podobnie jak w przypadku Alcola. Teraz mając obraz obu sytuacji to pewne, że nie był to przypadkowy atak. Po zakończonych przygotowaniach wszyscy spotykają się przy wozie. Z samego rana jak zapowiedziano bohaterowie wraz z resztą zbrojnych wyruszają na północ Dills aby się przegrupować i przygotować do odbicia Ostorii. Gdy karawana zatrzymuje się pod granicą Jeanne przyznaje się do tego samego uczucia w plecach, które towarzyszyło jej w dżungli i tym razem mówi, że kieruje na północ - czyli w kierunku Ostorii. Tym razem grupa nie odpuszcza i przekonuje ją aby ta pokazała blizny na plecach Medifowi. Ten po oględzinach niestety nie może wskazać na żadne powiązanie między nimi, a wyczuciem kierunku gdzie mogą znajdować się runy. Alcol postanawia rozejrzeć się po obozie w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy, wśród najemników ludzi ze swojej poprzedniej grupy najemników - Bandy Czerwonego Sitaara, a w śród żołnierzy z Yarrow poszukiwał Glenna. Niestety nikogo nie odnalazł. Po powrocie do wozu Albafica przekazuje mu, że Nicholas go szukał i żeby stawił się w namiocie Greya, bez chwili zwłoki kieruje się tam. Na miejscu dowiaduje się, że Nicholas wytypował go aby przejął dowodzenie nad jednym z oddziałów podczas odbicia miasta. Niestety jego krótki staż jako kapitan gwardii królewskiej nie wystarczył w ocenie Greya aby ten objął takie stanowisko. Mimo to pozostał w namiocie aby posłuchać jaki będzie plan bitwy. Po przygotowaniach i rozdzieleniu do odpowiednich oddziałów wszyscy przystępują do ataku. Bitwa sama w sobie długo nie trwa, potwory ustępują zjednoczonym siłą i bohaterowie mogą wjechać do miasta. Na miejscu wszyscy są przyjęci jak bohaterowie. Po wszystkim Alcol i reszta planują co robić dalej i pierwsze myśli kierują w stronę Gór Kataart skąd napływały potwory. Ruszamy w góry Alcol z grupą znajdują się w karczmie w Ostorii myśląc nad dalszymi krokami, ruszać w góry czy w kierunku zamku Raiden. Częśc grupy mocno się sprzeciwiała na tę wyprawę ze względu na ryzyko, ale ostatecznie zdecydowano, że podejmą te ryzyko. Pomijając zagrożenie potworami w górach, musieli się jeszcze przygotować na wrogie warunki, które tam panują. Potrzebowali odpowiednich narzędzi, ubrań, mikstur oraz wielu innych rzeczy. Grupa się rozdziela by zająć się swoimi sprawami, jedynie Alcol pozostaje w karczmie by spróbować swoich się w dziedzinach kulinarnych. Niestety okazuje się, że lata przerwy w gotowaniu dla najemników sprawiły, że jego umiejętności przyrdzewiały. Gdy wszyscy zebrali się ponownie w karczmie, Faren dzieli się plotkami o tym, że podobno armia szykuje wyprawę w góry, niestety okazuje się to tylko plotką. Grey ich informuje, że to co planują to kolejna tura walki z potworami, które wciąż napływają z gór i próbują przedostać się do miasta. Nicholas zaś dzieli się informacją, że znalazł sposób aby przejść kawałek szlaku bezpiecznie. Wieczorem podczas dalszego planowania wyprawy, Nicholas wstaje i podchodzi do dwóch meżczyzn, Alcol myślał, że to po prostu kolejni ludzie ze Smoków Czasu, ale wszystko wyjaśnia się gdy woła całą grupę do siebie. Dwaj meżczyźni to Konrad i Dee, szermierz i mag, którzy również szykują wyprawę w góry jednak ich przewodnik Gilbert wciąż dochodzi do siebie u kapłanów, po odniesionych obrażeniach. Tak jak mag wydał się spokojny i przyjazny, Konrad był poddenerwowany i nerwicowo co chwilę spoglądał na swój kompas, który jak Medif zauważył jest artefaktem do nakierowania w kierunku run. Te odkrycie sprawiło również, że Medif w pewien sposób wydał im cel ich podróży. Medif z Alcolem decydują się wyruszyć do Gilberta aby przyśpieszyć jego powrót do zdrowia, po akcji odbicia miasta kaplłani mieli pełne ręce roboty. Wraz z nimi wyrusza Nichoals, a po drodze oceniają ryzyko i to na ile mogą im zaufać oraz co zrobić gdy okaże się, że obie grupy szukają tego samego. Dodatkowo Nicholas nie odmówił sobie możliwości udzielenia reprymendy Medifowi by na przyszłosć nie rozpowiadał obcym o ich celach. U kapłanów rzeczywiście ruch był ogromny, ale udało im się odnaleźć Gilberta i go podleczyć. W trakcie rozmowy z nim na temat dwóch nowych towarzyszy dowiadują się, że Konrad i Dee brali udział w wyprawie zorganizowanej przez Goldrasa - tej, która miała odnaleźć łuk z Runą Władzy, namalowany przez Ego. Po wszystkim wracają do karczmy i idą spać. Przed nimi ciężka wyprawa. Następnego dnia, z samego rana bohaterowie w towarzystwie zdrowego już Gilberta, Konrada i Dee w towarzystwie armii Grey wyruszają z miasta. Po drodze Nicholas, Albafica i Alcol nie odmawiają sobie przyjemności z pomocy i zabić kilka potworów. Podczas pierwszego postoju w górach Alcol rozmawia z Jeanne o jej bliznach i by informowała jego, Medifa lub Nicholasa gdy tylko coś poczuje. Dając tym samym nie tylko informacje na temat kierunku, ale też szanse aby Medif mógł ponownie przyjrzeć się jej bliznom. Chwilę po wyjściu z bezpiecznej ścieżki cała grupę złapała ulewa i to dość mocna. Nad głowami grzmiało, w oczy wiało, a na całe ciała lało. Niestety zmniejszyło to widoczność dla wszystkich i tym sposobem natknęli się na oddział 5 troli. Potwory zostąły pokonane bez większych strat dla bohaterów jednak chwilę później zostali ponownie zaatakowani, tym razem przez czerwonego smoka. Bestia zbierała się do ataku i już pluła ogniem, koniec bohaterów był bliski gdyby nie obecnośc Nicholasa, któremu udało się zablokować atak swoją tarcza. Potem nastąpił zmasowany atak, a połączone siły Alcola i Dee pozwoliły unieszkodliwić bestie. Po walce Konrad zaproponował postój w pobliskiej jaskini. Tam Medif dokonuje pewnego odkrycia. Według jego teorii blizny na plecach Jeanne wyglądają jak składowe elementy Runy Władzy. Przedstawia swoją teorię Alcolowi i tak jak normalnie by uznał to za gadanie szaleńca, ale po tym co przeżyli w ostatnim czasie jest to możliwe. Rozmawiają o tym z Jeanne, a ta dzieli się historią skąd wzięły się te blizny i coraz więcej wskazuje, że teoria Medifa może być prawdziwa. Bohaterowie bez pamięci Alco wraz z resztą budzą się po nocy spędzonej w jaskini i w chwilę później zbierają sie aby ruszyć w dalszą podróż. Jednak jak tylko zaczynają kierowąć się w stronę wyjścia Nicholas ich zatrzymuje i mówi, że przecież mieli przejść przez te jaskinię, bo ich cel jest po drugiej stronie. Wszystkich to dziwi i próbują go przekonać, że się myli. Wtedy on zaczął opowiadać historię jak przez ostatnie 4 dni podróżowali przez góry i tak dotarli do tej jaskini, która byla ostatnią prostą do ich celu, mówi o walkach z trollami, smokami i spotkaniu z nomadami. Jego historia wydaje się niewyobrażalnie dziwna gdyby nie fakt, że Alcol dostrzega nas obie poparzenia. Następnie reszta zaczyna dostrzegać rany, których nie pamiętali. Gdy historia Nicholasa z każdym zdaniem zaczyna wydawać się realna, Alcol sprawdza swoje racje żywnościowe i ekwipunek. W nich też dostrzega straty. Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście wszyscy poza Nicholasem zapomnieli co się działo przez ostatnie 4 dni. Grupa decyduje się uwierzyć w jego słowa i ruszają w głąb jaskini. Po chwile wędrówki ich oczom ukazuje się zamek, który był ich celem podrózy co potwierdza jeszce bardziej zaskoczony Gilbert. Bez większej zwłoki ruszają do zamku. W momencie przejścia przez próg zamczyska bohaterowie padają na kolana i zaczynają wymiotować z wyjątkiem Alcola i Gilberta. Ta dwójka zaczyna zwijać się z bólu podczas gdy z ich uszu i nosa zaczyna ciec krew. Obydwu szybko wyprowadzają na zewnątrz by złapali drugi oddech. Gilbert decyduje się pozostać przed wejściem mówiąc, że będzie dla nich tylko ciężarem na pożegnanie wręcza Nicholasowi swój miecz. Wewnątrz dostrzegają jakiś dziwny pulsujący kokon jednak nie chcąc alarmować kogokolwiek kto zamieszkuje obecnie te posiadłość zostawiają je w spokoju. Przemieszczają labirynt korytarz spokojnie i delikatnie otwierajac i sprawdzając pomieszczenia po drodze. Jedno z nich wygląda na zbrojownie lecz w momencie gdy Alcol i Nicholas przekraczają jej próg zostają zaatakowani przez trzy harpie. Na szczęście potwory nie sprawiają większych problemów i w kilka sekund się z nimi rozprawiają. Za innymi drzwiami znajdują schody prowadzące w dół, jednak drużyna decyduje się ruszać dalej. Tam na końcu jednego korytarza, którym ruszył Medif również znajdują się schody, ale prowadzące na góre. W momencie gdy mędrzec decyduje się sprawdzić co tam jest zostaje zaatakowany przez węża, którego momentalnie niszczy zanim reszta bohaterów dociera do niego. Gdy sytuacja wydaje się opanowana Albafica dostrzega, że brakuje Farena. Odnajdują go w pomieszczeniu, do którego prowadziły schody na dół. Jednak Faren wydaje się dziwny, zareagował na wołoanie, ale chwilę potem zaczął opadać na ziemie. Alcol go łapie w locie i to na szczęście, bo okazuje się, że przed nim znajdowała się brudna woda, z której momentalnie wynurzają się ręce próbujące chwycić młodego barda. Na szczęście udaje mu sie uniknąć zasadzki, a w samej wodzie bohaterowie dostrzegają jakiś ruch, a następnie ich oczom ukazuje się formujący się wodny smok gotowy do ataku. Na szczęście przeciwnik nie był dużym zagrożeniem i Alcol wraz z Konradem szybko rozprawili się z bestia. Gdy ruszyli dalej w kierunku schodów z wężami. Na ich szczycie znajdują pomieszczenie z kolejnymi dziwnymi kokonami, a w nich jakieś postacie, Alcol rozpoznaje te kobiety, To Amazonki, legendarne wśród najemników wojowniczki. Jedna z kobieta leżała martwa, inny kokon był juz pusty, a w trzecim dojrzeli jakąś postać. Bez chwili zawahania Alcol użył fireballa by zniszczyć ten trzeci. Wyłoniła się z niego płonąca kobieta z wężami zamiast włosów lecz chwilę później padła martwa. Oto była przed nimi trzecia Amazonka. Bohaterowie dopełnili obowiązku i oddali ostatni szacunek wojowniczkom i ruszyli dalej. W dalszej części zamku znaleźli bibliotekę, w której znajdowała się Banshee, ale niestety wszyscy padli pod ogromem jej mocy, wszyscy poza Dee, który rozprawił się z potworem. W ostatniej z sal odnaleźli osobę odpowiedzialną za wszystko, wampira - który najwyraźniej znał Nicholasa, siedzącego na tronie przed wielkim, czarnym i pulsującym jajem. Okazało się, że jest on również właścicielem kolejnej Runy Nieba - Runy Mroku. Za jej pomocą kontrolował potwory. Przeciwnik - który nawet nie raczył się przedstawić, za każdym razem gdy był trafiony pojawiał się na nowo. Wampir próbował przejąć kontrolę nad wszystkimi, na szczęscie Nichoals i Konrad się obronili i byli w stanie wybudzić nas z kontroli wroga. Alcol widząc, że ataki na postać nic nie dają zdecydował się użyć zaklęcia astralnego na jajo za tronem. Jajo pękło i dopiero teraz ich oczom ukazał się prawdziwy przeciwnik, prawdziwy i potężny wampir. Walka była naprawdę ciężka, przed takim wrogiem jeszcze nie stali. Mało brakowało żeby nie udało im się przeżyć, na szczęście wróg padł, a ostatni cios został wymierzony przez Konrada. Następnei pojawił się Dee, który okazał się Mazoku. Medif wprowadził go w temat naszej misji - tak jak to ma w zwyczaju, a Dee za garstke informacji zgodził się przenieść bohaterów do Ostorii. Tam w karczmie drużyna planuje dalsze poczynania. Jeanne wskazuje wchód jako kolejny kierunek, a to by wskazywało na zamek Raiden - który i tak mieli w planach odwiedzić. Wszyscy wydają się zadowoleni z faktu, że przeżyli poza Nicholasem. Ten wydaje się przybity i wieczorem opuszcza drużynę aby przebywać samemu w pokoju. Ani Medif, ani Faren nie są w stanie go pocieszyć czy dotrzeć do niego. Próbę podejmuje Alcol. Próbuje przemówić mu do rozsądku, zaznacza jak wiele jest na jego barkach odpowiedzialności, ale przypomina mu, że nie musi nosić tego całego ciężaru sam. Nicholas wspomina o swoich towarzyszach, którzy już nie żyją. Po rozmowie Alcol zostawia go samego w pokoju z decyzją do podjęcia, ma się zastanowić czy chce ruszać dalej - tak samo jak dał wybór Jeanne i Farenowi, ponieważ w tym stanie będzie jedynie ciężarem. Tajemnice Sigmund Alcola budzi Nicholas, który jako ostatni został w pokoju. Mimo zaspania kontynuują swoją rozmowę z wieczora. Alcol uchyla przed Nicholasem rąbka tajemnicy ze swojej przeszłości, o których nawet nie wie Albafica. Po wszystkim schodzą na dół na śniadanie i by obmyślić dalsze ruchy. Decyzja pada na zamek Raiden. Jak zwykle grupa dzieli się na mniejsze i ruszają na miasto aby załatwić swoje sprawy. Po wszystkim decydują się jeszcze pozostąć w karczmie na noc aby rano wyruszyć w dalsza drogą. Docierają do Sigmund, gdzie znajduje się główna siedziba Gildii Pracy, którą chcą odwiedzić gdyż po ostatniej wyprawie ich oszczędności mocno stopniały. Gdy odpoczywali w karczmie do stołu podeszła piękna nieznajoma, która okazała się znajomą Farena i zaproponowała mu by zajrzał do niej do pokoju wieczorem. Następnego dnia biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejsze doświadczenie grupa podzieliła się na mniejsze i wyruszyła w swoje strony. Nicholas, Medif, Jeanne i Faren ruszyli do Gildii pracy, a Alcol i Albafica poszli w miasto dowiedzieć się czy nie miały miejsce jakieś dziwne wydarzenia w okolicy. Niestety niczego się nie dowiedzieli i wrócili do karczmy. Po pewnym czasie dołączył do nich Nicholas w towarzystwie mężczyzny - co ciekawe bez obitej twarzy, który okazał się Gerwazym Pazdanem bardzo sławnym strażnikiem. Unieśli w toaście piwa i rozmawiali, jednak rozmowy były krótkie gdyż karczma po chwili stała się miejscem walki. Bohaterowie zostali zaatakowani przez te same Mazoku co wcześniej przed wyruszeniem do Ostorii. Gerwazy nie bez powodu zyskał sławę patrząc po tym jak walczył. Po wszystkim Nicholas zaproponował aby odszukać resztę grupy i ruszył szukać Jeanne i Medifa, a Alcol z Albaficą mieli odnaleźć Farena. Przez całą noc szukali młodego barda jednak nie udało im się to i zdecydowali wrócić do karczmy gdzie jak się okazało wszyscy są cali i zdrowi... Nastepnego dnia przy śniadaniu zostali odwiedzeni przez maga z Gildii pracy o imieniu Alias, który chciał prosić aby Medif i Jeanne poszli z nim do gildii, ale jednogłośnie grupa stwierdziła, że albo idą wszyscy albo nikt. Alias przystał na to. W gildii podczas podążania za Aliasem młodzieniec w pewnym momencie poprosił wszystkich o oddanie broni na co wszyscy przystali. Bronie od razu zostały im zwrócone, ponieważ chciał ich tylko sprawdzić. Bohaterowie zostali zaprowadzeni do ciemnego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się przywiązany do krzesła, zakneblowany chłopak z zakrytymi uszami i oczami. Po chwili Alias poprosił ich aby położyli dłonie na chłopaku. Nie zbyt pewnie, ale to zrobili i po chwili przenieśli się w inne dziwne miejsce, gdzie był ten sam chłopiec, który teraz przedstawił się jako Marlov. Opowiedział im o Runach Nieba i tym jak jego życie jest z jedną z nich powiązane. Okazało się, że za młodu chcąc pomóc swojemu starszemu bratu - Kurtzowi, rozwinąć Gildię pracy wypił wodę z wazy, która jest w jego rodzinie od pokoleń i posiada w sobie moc Runy Rozkwitu i to z tego powodu musi siedzieć w tym ciemnym pomieszczeniu by moc runy nie wymknęła się spod kontroli. Następnie opowiedział więcej o celu run, o tym, że dążą one do chaosu i jeśli bohaterowie ich nie zniszczą dojdzie do kolejnej Shinma War. Po wszystkim prosi ich o zniszczenie run, ale Alias błaga bohaterów aby Ci spróbowali jednak uratować Marlova. Po wyjściu z Gildii bohaterowie rozmyślają nad dalszymi działaniami. Cel jest jasny, zdobyć wazę Arazlamów. Po wazę! Cała drużyna postanawia zgodzić się ukraść wazę z posiadłości Kurtza. Korzystając z reszty dnia rozdzielają się by załatwić swoje sprawy, a na koniec wracają do karczmy. Następnego dnia decydują się rozeznać trochę w sytuacji. Faren idzie odszukać Rachel, która posiada informacje na temat tajnego przejścia do rezydencji oraz dziewczynę, która pracuje w Gildii pracy aby poznać grafik Kurtza i Gerwazego. Alcol z Medifem i Jeanne idą do biblioteki by dowiedzieć się czegoś o rodzinie Arazalmów oraz ich wazie i być może o samej rezydencji. Niestety poza wyrwaną stroną z obrazkiem przedstawiającym ową wazę wychodzą z pustymi rękoma. W karczmie Faren dzieli się swoimi informacjami oraz tym, Nicholas i Albafica dają mu przygotowane mikstury, które mają pomóc mu w skradaniu, a Alcol umagicznia jego odzież. Wieczorem gdy wszyscy ruszają do pokoju Medif zatrzymuje Alcola i Albaficę by porozmawiać o wodzie z wazy. Mianowicie nie chce on by wylać ją całą, chciałbym małą próbkę aby ją zbadać. Alcol sprzeciwia się temu, szczególnie po informacjach od Marlova. Uważa, że dla bezpieczeństwa należy pozbyć się całości. Niestety Medif nie dostrzega istniejącego zagrożenia i próbuje wyjaśnić, że posiadanie jak największej wiedzy jest dobrem dla świata. Alcol i Albafica zostawiają go z odpowiedzią , że powinni poczekać i porozmawiać wszyscy o tym co zrobić. Nie jest to decyzja dla tej trójki. Medif, Albafica i Faren wyruszają do rezydencji Arazlamów zaś Nicholas i Alcol kierują się do Kurtza aby zagadać jego oraz Gerwazego by zapewnić mniejsze zagrożenie włamywaczom. Gdy przybywają na miejsce widza sporą grupę ludzi, która okazuje się pierwszą częścią ochotników do wyruszenia do Saillune. Alcol wraz z Nicholasem jakimś sposobem przedostają się przez recepcje mimo braku umówionego spotkania do Kurtza. Nicholas przepytuje go o cel, działania na miejscu oraz to czy nie jest zainteresowany czymś wiecej. Z rozmowy wychodzi, że Kurtz może wiedzieć o runach, ale nie jest zainteresowany zdobyciem ich. Co ciekawe Alcol również dowiaduje się, że na miejscu są Wolni Rycerze Alberry - czyżby Inge udało się zebrać niedobitków? Niestety dowiadują się również, że Gerwazego nie ma z Kurtzem, ponieważ robi to co do niego należy - pilnuje wazy. Nicholas z Alcolem czym prędzej ruszają do rezydencji by spróbować na miejscu jakoś zająć go i odwrócić jego uwagę. Niestety strażnicy mówią, że ten jeszcze nie powrócił. Wiadomosć ta wprawiła bohaterów w zagwozdkę. Nie mając żadnego innego sposobu na pomoc powracają do Jeanne i Medifa wyczekujących Albafici i Farena. Po pewnym czasie dwójka włamywaczy ukazuje im się z wazą w ręku. Nie chcą się narażać decydują, że trzeba uciekać z miasta czym prędzej i jadą do Artdorfu. Wiejskie drogi! Rodzinne strony Po szybkiej ucieczce z Sigmund musieli czym prędzej zniknąć z radaru możliwych poszukiwań. Szczęście w nieszczęściu Alcol znał te okolice niewiele myśląc obrał kurs i nie wiedząc kiedy i jak znaleźli się w Artodrfie. Jego rodzinnej wiosce. Musiał na szybko pomyśleć gdzie się skryć. Nie mógł poprowadzić wszystkich do domu rodzinnego - po ostatnim spotkaniu z Ojcem raczej nie był tam mile widziany. Na szczęście była jeszcze jedna osoba, która mogła go przenocować. Skupił się przez chwilę licząc, że zdoła namierzyć te osobę. Coś zobaczył. Ruszył w tym kierunku. Gdy podjechali pod domostwo poprosił wszystkich by zaczekali w powozie, a sam podszedł do drzwi i zapukał nie wiedząc co go czeka. Po chwili drzwi się uchyliły, a przed nim stała sylwetka kobiety, którą poznałby zawsze. To była jego mała siostrzyczka Roza, ale jak się okazało ona go nie rozpoznała i musiał jej uświadomić z kim rozmawia, przecież nie widziała go dobre 15 lat. Po chwili rozmowy Roza zgodziła się wpuścić go i jego towarzyszy do domu, ale nie mogła zagwarantować, że jej mąż - Bogdan, zgodzi się aby zostali na noc. Roza jak przykładna gospodyni uraczyła całą drużynę posiłkiem i napitkiem i przeszła do zadawania pytań. Alcol starał się odpowiadać na nie tyle aby zbytnio nie wciągać siostry w sytuację, w której się znajdują. Po chwili rozmów do domu wrócił jej mąż i co dziwne przywitał ich z przyjemnością. Zasiadł do stołu przy, którym rozmawiali i poczęstował chętnych swoją nalewką. Gdy Roza zaczęła sprzątać, Alcol poszedł jej pomóc w kuchni gdzie jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali. Prosiła go aby ten spróbował pogodzić się z ojcem mimo różnic jakie ich dzieliły. Po wszystkim poszedł spać. Z samego rana zbudził go Bogdan i wyciągnął na pole gdzie czekała już reszta grupy poza Jeanne. Wszyscy mieli pomóc mu w pracy za wczorajszą gościnę. Poinformował ich również, że starzec, który z nimi przybył zniknął ze swojego pokoju. Pozostawił jedynie list wyjaśniający, że wyruszył do pobliskiej gildii aby studiować skradzioną wazę. Alcol i reszta zakasali rękawy (z wyjątkiem Farena) i wzięli się do roboty. To było dziwne uczucie gdy praca przed, którą wcześniej uciekał teraz sprawiała mu przyjemność mimo, że męczyła go tak samo jak wcześniej. Dało to do myślenia Alcolowi, może to pora na jakieś zmiany w życiu, ale na pewno nie póki nie zakończy tej sprawy. Dodatkowym atutem pracy w polu był widok Jeanne - której praca również nie ominęła, w stroju wiejskim. Widok, którego cała drużyna z pewnością nie zapomni jej przez długi czas. Gdy już podjedli po ciężkiej pracy musieli zdecydować się co robić dalej. Musieli czym prędzej się zbierać aby nie narobić tu problemów. Zdecydowali się, że wyruszą do Zamku Raiden żeby zbadać to miejsce. Gdy wszyscy zajęli się swoimi sprawami przed podróżą Alcol wyruszył na cmentarz. Tam szybko odnalazł grób matki i poczuł jak coś w nim zaczęło pękać. Zaczął ją przepraszać za ucieczkę za młodu, za jego relacje za wszystko. Opowiedział jej o Rose, którą zostawił gdy wyruszył z Atlas oraz obiecał, że zrobi co tylko w jego mocy by ponownie powstrzymać złe moce, które dążą do zniszczenia świata. Jego rozmowę przerwał Nicholas i Faren, którzy jak się okazało śledzili go całą drogę. Alcol pożegnał się z matką, obiecał jeszcze wrócić i dołączył do dwójki przyjaciół. Jak wszyscy byli gotowi do podróży ruszyli w stronę Zamku Raiden. Na miejscu okazało się, że nie jest ciężko wejść do twierdzy, ponieważ mimo stacjonujących tam wojsk jest możliwość zwiedzenia jej. Jedyne w całym zamku co przykuło ich uwagę to płaskorzeźba z wizerunkiem Runy Władzy w rękach humanoidalnej postaci. Niestety nic udało im się wejść w interakcje z nią. Po chwili do sali wbiegła grupa uzbrojonej straży, a po twarzy naszego przewodnika wynikało, że nie są to ludzie z tutejszej straży. Przybili oni z rozkazem pojmania Jeanne, niestety mimo przewagi liczebnej grupa w końcu ustąpiła na przejęcie jej, ale nie puścili jej samej. Nicholas pojechał z nią, Alcol, Faren i Albafica ruszli za nimi w ich powozie. Gdy dotarli do Gyrii próbowali wielu sposobów aby dostać się do zamku gdzie zabrali dwójkę więzionych przyjaciół jednak bez powodzenia. Na szczęście długo nie czekali po tym jak bez kajdan i straży zza bramy zamku wyszedł Nicholas w towarzystwie Jeanne. Niestety żadne z nich nie chciało się podzielić tym co się wydarzyło za murami. Trochę zmieszani, ale w komplecie (no prawie) ruszyli do Saillune. Droga do Saillune była długa więc chcąc nie chcąc musieli robić postoje i tak oto trafili do miasta Rondobell. Jak zwykle po chwili spędzonej w karczmie każdy ruszył w swoją stronę by zająć się swoimi sprawami. To wtedy właśnie zaczepił Alcola pewien starzec mówiąc o ciekawym zadaniu dla niego. Mając chwilę postanowił go wysłuchać. Okazało się, że stary człowiek był kiedyś podróżnikiem, niestety przez styl życia jaki obrał jego więzi z córką nie były najlepsze i chciał to naprawić. Sposobem na to było wręczenie jej legendarnego spinela, który jest nagrodą w turnieju, który ma miejsce tutaj w Rondobell. Starzec poprosił Alcola by ten wygrał go dla niego. W zamian mógł zatrzymać nagrodę pieniężną z turnieju oraz spinela, którego dostanie do walk jak i te, które wygra. Alcol zgodził się biorąc pod uwagę stan ich drużynowych funduszy. Po pewnym czasie Alcol wyruszył na spotkanie ze starcem i razem udali się na turniej. Musieli przejśc przez las gdzie zaatakowała ich mała salmandra. Jaszczurka zwinnie unikała czarów Alcola jednak do pewnego czasu gdy wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Na turnieju okazało się, że nie tylko Alcol został poproszony o pomoc. Pojawili się tam również Nicholas, Faren, Albafica i Jeanne. No nic, miał przynajmniej pewność, zę co by nie było jest spora szansa na to, że pieniądze z nagrody głównej trafią do wspólnej sakwy. Mimo dojścia do półfinałów, po pokonaniu Albafici, Alcol nie wygrał z Nicholasem - no tak przecież kolekcjonuje te spinelem, a cały turniej wygrała Jeanne. Po rozdaniu nagród wywiązała się kłótnia pomiędzy osobami, które wynajęły bohaterów do reprezentowania ich w turnieju. Jednak to już ich nie dotyczyło. W końcu grupa mogła ruszyć w ich pierwotnym kierunku czyli do Saillune. Po drodze Alcol opowiedział im o bandzie Czerwonego Sitaara, o jej założycielach i co ich z nimi łączy. Musiał ich ostrzec biorąc pod uwagę doniesienia o tym, że są oni jednymi z ludzi znajdującymi się w tym dziwnym bastionie. Opowiedział im również o tym, że po stronie Saillune może znajdować się potężna wojowniczka, z którą Alcol miał już przyjemność pracować nad aferą paliwową. I, że jest za tym aby ją dołączyć do grupy. Mowa oczywiście o Inge Hofner. Drużyna ufając Alcolowi stwierdziła, że jeśli będzie chciała się dołączyć do ich misji chętnie ją przyjmą. Nowe miejsce, starzy znajomi Drużyna zrobiła postój w mieście Quezax gdzie mieli spotkać się z Medifem. Długo nie czekali, a stary mędrzec pojawił się w drzwiach. Przysiadł się do reszty, ale niestety nie miał dobrych wiadomości. Okazało się, że ktoś go okradł z wazy, którą ukradł nam, która została skradziona przez nas....mniejsza, tak czy inaczej nie jest to dobra sytuacja. Na szczęście w tym nieszczęściu, Medifowi udało się zbadać wazę i wodę w niej. Okazuje się, że moc runy po wypiciu wody może być wykorzystywana jedynie przez jedną osobę. Oznacza to, że póki Marlov żyje nikt nie będzie korzystał z niej, ale z drugiej strony stawia to go w niebezpieczeństwie jeśli ktoś się o nim dowie i do niego dotrze. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę jak jest chroniony i ukrywany na chwilę obecną mogą być spokojni. Po posiłku ruszyli w dalszą drogę, która prowadziła przez gęsty las i być może decyzja aby wjechać tam w wozie nie była najlepsza w trakcie ich przygody. Wóz wyglądał jak po przejściu tornada, ale mimo wszystko wciąż się trzymał. Po rozstawieniu obozu ruszyli do namiotu dowódcy. Tam po drodze spotkali nijaka Mercedes - zastępcę dowódcy, która akurat szła rozwiesić ogłoszenie dla obecnych. Podobno jakaś smokopodobna istota atakuje rejony w pobliżu obozu i są gotowi wyłożyć nagrodę pieniężną za zabicie stwora. Drużyna jednogłośnie decyduje się przyjąć zadanie z dwóch powodów, stanu ich finansów oraz dlatego, że bestia może być powiązana z ich misją. Niestety potem okazało się, że wozy z Gildii Pracy jeszcze nie przybyły i nie jest ona w stanie wypłacić nam wpisowego za przystąpienie do tej ekspedycji. Po otrzymaniu wszystkich informacji na temat zadania część osób zdecydowała się na mały rekonesans po obozie, Alcol zaś poszedł odszukać Inge. Nie było ciężko znaleźć osoby w takiej zbroi pośród innych najemników. Dosiadł się do niej z piwem i chwilę porozmawiali po czym zaproponował jej by przeszła się z nim do jego obozu. Po zebraniu drużyny opowiedzieli jej o wszystkim co się wydarzyło do tego momentu, a na koniec zadali jej pytanie czy wspomoże ich. Ku zadowoleniu Alcola, Inge przystała na ich propozycję. Nie tracą czasu wyruszyli ubić bestię. Ruszyli na północ tak jak ich pokierowała Mercedes i po chwili odnaleźli jaskinie bestii, a nad nią tabliczkę, którą on i Inge widzieli już wcześniej. Tak samo jak w przypadku poprzedniej nad wejściem była zawieszona tabliczka z runicznym napisem "Tu jest zapieczętowany Geko", ale gdy weszli do środka zbadać jaskinię niczego nie znaleźli i zdecydowali się wycofać. Po wyjściu z jaskini zostali zaskoczeni przez bestię, która przeszła do ataku. Wypuściła z siebie jakiś trujący dym, który udało się Alcolowi uniknąć. Jakimś sposobem udało im się pokonać przeciwnika i z odciętą głową wrócili do obozu. Po okazaniu dowodu pokonania potwora Mercedes wydała im pieniądze należne za wykonanie roboty i przyznała się, że był to test gdyż bestia od pewnego czasu była w ich niewoli. Miało to na celu sprawdzić wartość zebranych w obozie wojowników. Następnie zaproponowała bohaterom kolejne zadanie związane z infiltracja bastionu pełnego najemników i tego co oni planują. Drużyna odrzuciła jej propozycje i zdecydowali się wejść do twierdzy wroga na własną rękę. Po krótkiej charakteryzacji zaszli do bram owego bastionu, który z wyglądu przypominał koloseum. Gdy próbowali dostać siędo środka zostali zatrzymani przy bramie wejściowej, ale na szczęście Albafica zablefował, że należy do Gangu Rekina i po chwili potyczek słownych i umiejętności mediacyjnych Inge zostali wpuszczeni do środka. Gdy już znaleźli sięw środku pozwolili aby Jeanne ze swoim przeczuciem ich kierowała i tak stanęli przed kolejnym strażnikiem, który wziął ich za Gang zjebusów. Korzystając z okazji podali się za nich i w ten sposób przekroczyli próg i znaleźli się w jakiejś wielkiej, kilku poziomowej sali. Nagle zza jednych drzwi wyszła znajoma Farena - Rachel, a za nią kilka innych postaci w tym dwie znane Alcolowi. Gabo i Roy, którego się kompletnie nie spodziewał po tym co mówił mu o nim Oleg. Okazało się, że to Gabo zbiera tych wszystkich zbirów w bastionie i co gorsze, po zdjęciu swojej rękawicy, okazało się, że jest on w posiadaniu runy władzy. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Chwilę po wymianie zdań zniknął z pola widzenia wcześniej rozkazując zebranym zabicie Alcola i jego drużyny. To nie będzie łatwe starcie. Nieszczęścia chodzą parami Momentalnie po tym jak Roy wydał rozkaz przeciwnicy pojawili się przed Alcolem i resztą drużyny i przeszli do ataku. Arena wypełniła się dźwiękami walki. Przed Alcolem i Medifem stanęły dwie osoby, dziwny mężczyzna z gitarą w ręku oraz zakapturzona postać. Zanim zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić pod gitarzystą pojawił się ogromny golem, potężniejszy niż każdy, którego Alcol kiedykolwiek przyzwał. Zaś drugi osobnik zrzucił kaptur i okazał się łowcą nagród, którego spotkał w podróży z Inge i Gregiem dawno temu, niestety nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jego imienia. Jednak nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy przez długo, ponieważ chwilę później został zgnieciony przez toczącego się golema swojego towarzysza. Przez chwilę Alcolowi wraz Medifem udało się unikać wrogich ataków jednak ich szczęście się skończyło i ulegli. Ostatnie co Alcol pamięta to zaklęcie wybuchające pod nim i myśl "Hah, to tak się czują moi przeciwnicy", a po tym nastąpiła ciemność. Gdy się ocknął znajdował się w jakiejś karczmie z resztą drużyny z wyjątkiem Nicholasa. Po wyjaśnieniach okazało się, że gdy wszyscy zostali pokonani pozwolono Farenowi nas zabrać. To czego udało im się jeszcze dowiedzieć to fakt, że dzisiejszej nocy nastąpi atak na obóz pod bastionem. Wszyscy zgodnie decydują żeby Faren wykradł się i ostrzegł Mercedes i cały obóz o nadchodzącym ataku. Reszta natomiast musiała odnaleźć jakoś Nicholasa i w jakiś sposób sabotować atak. Alcol i Albafica wychodzą aby odszukać Nicholasa co na szczęście nie okazuje się specjalnie ciężkie, spotykają go kilka sekund po wyjściu z karczmy. Wygląda na to, że wtopił się w otoczenie w jakimś gangu przebywającym na terenie bastionu. Gdy już wszyscy się zebrali zaczęli myśleć co kto może zrobić. Alco bierze Jeanne i rusza przejść się po bastionie aby spróbować odnaleźć kogoś z bandy najemników, do której niegdyś należał. Niestety nie udaje mu się to. Inge z Albaficą wyruszyli przesłuchać mężczyznę zgniecionego przez Golema, a Nicholas wrócił do gangu, w który się wmieszał by ich buntować przeciwko pomysłowi ataku. Nie mogąc się odnaleźć z resztą drużyn, Alcol w towarzystwie Jeanne wtapiają się w tłum i maszerują na obóz pod bastionem licząc,że Faren dotarł bezpiecznie do nich aby ostrzec wszystkich. Gdy docierają do obozu okazuje się on opuszczony, na całe szczęście wygląda jakby Farenowi udało się. Bandyci natychmiastowo zaczęli szabrować pozostałości po obozowiczach, a drużyna na szczęście jakoś się odnalazła. Jednogłośnie podjęli decyzję, że pod osłoną nocy ruszą do Quezax. Na miejscu okazuje się, że przejście przez bramę wcale nie jest takie proste, każdy wóz był dokładnie sprawdzany przez co spory kordon z obozu był poza miastem. Inge wraz Alcolem ruszyli do dowódcy straży aby zezwolił na wjazd wszystkim powozom, niestety jedyne co im udało się załatwić to pozwolenie na otwarcie północnej bramy by tam dodatkowo sprawdzać i wpuszczać wozy. Gdy wychodzą po drugiej stronie ulicy ktoś na nich czeka, Roy. Podchodzi do Alcola i wyjaśnia żeby nie oceniał Gabo i całej sytuacji szczególnie po tym, że nie wie co się działo przez lata po jego odejściu. Mówi mu również o tajemniczym mężczyźnie w lochach bastionu, z którym Gabo dużo i często rozmawiał i namawia Alcola by ten udał się do bastionu i też z nim porozmawiał. Po starej znajomości zgadza się na to niestety rozmowę przerywa im zielony płomień pojawiający się na ulicy. Mulciber i Sideca pojawiają się jeden po drugim i przechodzą do ataku. Niestety obrażenia, które odnieśli Alcol i Inge w poprzedniej walce wpływają na ich możliwości i w pewnym momencie Alcol zostaje ugodzony atakiem od Sideci i pada na ziemię. Niczym stara zadra w oku Ból promieniujący z całego ciała, a szczególnie z nadgarstków były rzeczami, które obudziły Alcola. Poobijany, ledwo żywy zwisał z sufitu na łańcuchach, która paliły się znanym mu zielonym płomieniem. Przed sobą widzi jednego z Mazoku, z którymi jak przypomniał sobie walczył wraz z Royem i Inge. Przed sobą dojrzał Mulcibera, a chwilę później poczuł jak na szyji zaciska mu się Sideca. Mulciber wyjaśnił Alcolowi dlaczego ścigają jego i Albafikę. Jak się okazało zostali wynajęci i wysłani przez Zaku - kolejnego Mazoku, z którym walczyli podczas stanów generalnych. Chwilę po tym w domku pojawił się Albafika - co za idiota, ryzykować tak misję! Nakazali mu rzucić broń, bo inaczej tylko jednego z nich dostarczą do Zaku. Albafika posłusznie upuścił broń lecz w momencie gdy czujność dwóch mazoku zmalała chwycił ją ponownie i wystrzelił prosto w Sidece, a chwilę później dosłownie przez ścianę wbiła się reszta drużyny. Farren momentalnie rozciął łańcuchy na, których wisiał Alcol. Leżąc tak na podłodze Alcol wykorzystał resztkę swojej mocy by zakończyć to raz na zawsze i pokonuje Sidece, a następnie mdleje. Pierwsze co pamięta po przebudzeniu się to Roy, który go leczy - niektóre rzeczy się jednak nie zmieniają. Po wszystkim Roy znów przedstawił swoją ofertę aby Alcol stawił się w bastionie i porozmawiał z tajemniczą osobą, która opowiadała Gabo o runach. Po powrocie do miasta bez chwili odpoczynku Alcol wraz z Nicholasem ruszają do kapitana straży by oznajmić im, że już dawno wróg przedostał się przez bramy, ale powinni być spokojni gdyż drugi atak nie powinien prędko nastąpić. Nicholas i Alcol wysyłają listy do swoich oddziałów o przysłanie posiłków i wsparcie tutejszą straż. Drużyna w końcu ma chwilę dla siebie i na odpoczynek. Nicholas bierze na stronę Alcola i co dziwne zaczyna wypytywać go o swojego byłego pracodawcę, Blue. Okazuje się, że Nicholas jest Blue tylko z innego świata wymiaru...to było za dużo dla Alcola na tę chwilę, zbyt dużo się wydarzyło więc kończą temat wiedząc, że do niego wrócą. Po dwóch dniach Alcol stawia się pod bastionem z Medifem i Farenem. Roy wprowadza ich bez problemu na stołówkę gdzie jest strażnik z kluczem do celi tego mężczyzny, którego tożsamości wciąż nie znają. Faren bez problemu podkrada klucz strażnikowi, którego zagadywał Medif i udają się do bloku więziennego. Tam zastają młodego mężczyznę, którym okazuje się Merik sekciarz, na którym przeprowadzano próby odtworzenia runy władzy jednak nic z tego nie wyszło. Roy chciał aby to Alcol z nim rozmawiał jednak on był bardziej zainteresowany Medifem. Rozpoznaje go i mówi mu, że jest w stanie mu pomóc w zwiazku z osobą, którą stracił. Wyjawia tez, że trochę poopowiadał Gabo o runie władzy, ale w granicach rozsądku, oraz o tym, że jego los jest i tak już przesądzony. Następnie mówi, że więcej teraz nie zdradzi, ale jeśli go wypuszczą to się jeszcze spotkają i wyjawi im więcej informacji. Po chwili zastanawiania się co zrobić i gry na emocjach przez Medifa Alcol decyduje się na wypuszczenie go. Zanim jednak Merik odchodzi dostaje cios w twarz od Alcola. Po wszystkim Alcol wręcza Royowi książkę o Hilsarze I i wraca do części drużny, która czeka na nich w mieście. Chwila odpoczynku na małe zamieszanie Powrót z Bastion odbył się w kompletnej ciszy, nikt z trójki nie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Faren był wyraźnie niezadowolony z decyzji Alcola o wypuszczeniu tego sekciarza, sam szaman zastanawiał się czy dobrze postąpił. Z drugiej strony jeśli Merik pozostałby w lochu mógłby stworzyć większe zagrożenie mówiąc Gabo o ich. Wtedy nie tylko drużyna by była w niebezpieczeństwie, ale również jego przyjaciel Roy, a coś mu mówiło, że jeszcze się spotkają w przyszłości. Nim się obejrzeli dotarli do Quzax, bez problemu dotarli do karczmy gdzie spotkali resztę drużyny. PO szybkim posiłku ruszyli do swojego pokoju aby omówić wydarzenia z Bastionu oraz aby Medif w końcu rzucił trochę światła na swoją historię i postać Hectora. Po wejściu do pokoju zauważyli również list na łóżku Nicholasa, z którego wynikało, że musiał gdzieś wyjść i powinien wrócić wieczorem. W trakcie rozmowy zdecydowali, że nie ma powodu by tu dłużej siedzieli i jak Nicholas wróci wyrusza do Elmekii - czyli ostatniego miejsca na mapie skradzionej przez Farena. Jak się również okazało jeden z przyjaciół MEdifa, z którymi pracował nad runami również miał w tamtym kierunku wyruszyć. Gdy już wszystko omówili Faren, Alcol i Medif chcieli wyjść na miasto załatwić swoje sprawy, ale usłyszeli, że Albafika i Jeanne zaczynali rozmowę o sekcie Jeanne co zaciekawiło szamana i mędrca. Faren natomiast wyszedł mimo to. Po pewnym czasie młody bard powrócił w towarzystwie Mercedes, która miała dla nich kolejne zadanie do wykonania - oczywiście za zapłatę. Okazuje się, że w pobliskiej jaskini zwiadowcy dojrzeli bandytów 0 najprawdopodobniej oddziały Gabo przygotowujące kolejną kryjówkę. Po krótkich negocjacjach na temat zapłaty za zadanie drużyna decyduje się je przyjąć.Przekonują Mercedes aby wyruszyła z nimi i po chwili znaleźli się u wejścia do jaskini. Drużyna przez chwilę plątała się po sieci korytarzy w ciszy, ale po chwili zaczęły ich dochodzić dziwne odgłosy dochodzące z głębi jaskini. Gdy tak spokojnie przemieszczali się coraz bliżej dziwnych głosów Alcol się trochę zapomniał i nadepnął na coś. Coś co po oświetleniu wyglądało jak kryształowa kula z małym pęknięciem. W tym samym momencie wokół obiektu zaczęły zbierać się kości i w chwilę potem przed Alcolem stał jakiś dziwny kościsty cyklop, który szykował się do zamachu swoją wielką łapą. Na szczęście szamanowi udało się odskoczyć w bezpieczne miejsce. Szybko poinstruował magów by korzystali z zaklęć ognistych i wzmocnił ich działanie w między czasie reszta drużyna - w tym Mercedes, zajęli się atakowaniem bestii. Poza Farenem, który zaczął przygrywać walczącym dając im dodatkową moc. Sama walka długo nie trwała gdyż Alcolowi udało się zestrzelić głowę przeciwnika, a następnie Mercedes przebiła jego szklane oko swoją bronią. Medif rzucił się na znaleziony artefakt - jak zwykle, a następnie drużyna ruszyła przed siebie. Z każdym krokiem koniec tunelu był coraz bliżej, a głosy stawały się bardziej zrozumiałem i co dziwne, bardziej ludzkie. Gdy wyszli z korytarza ich oczom ukazała się scena, której nie przewidzieli. Dwóch rycerzy Sprawiedliwości z oddziału Mercedes, którzy stali nad pokonanym Nicholasem, a wokół nich stali bandyci, w których towarzystwie Alcol widział go w Bastionie gdy podszywali się pod bandytów. Jak się okazało Nicholas imprezował z nimi gdy wpadła ta dwójka od Mercedes i spacyfikowała go podczas próby ujęcia ich. Bandyci - czy jak wolą się nazywać teraz, Gondorskie Smoki Czasu powiedziały, że odłączyły się od ludzi Gabo. Alcol zaproponował Mercedes by nie skazała nowych "przyjaciół" Nicholasa, ale zrobiła z nich użytek. Po pierwsze mogą mieć jakieś informacje dotyczące sytuacji w obozie przejętym przez Gabo. Po drugie, biorąc pod uwagę braki w armii jakie na chwilę obecną są w Quezax, każdy dodatkowy miecz jest na wagę złota. Ten pomysł się jednak nie spodobał Mercedes, ale poszła na kompromis, że za swoje zbrodnie zostaną skazani na prace społeczne w mieście. Po powrocie do miasta drużyna zostaje wynagrodzona tak jak się umawiali plus mały bonusik. Pora szykować się na dalszą podróż. I znów kolejny statek! Po dziwnych wydarzeniach z jaskini cała drużyna wraca do miasta aby w końcu zebrać się i ruszyć do Elmekii. Po drodze do zbierają Inge przy bramie i wracają do karczmy. Na miejscu pokrótce opowiadają jej o tym co się działo, choć Alcol nawet słysząc to drugi raz i uczestnicząc w tych wydarzeniach ma problem z uwierzeniem w ten zbieg okoliczności. Niestety spokój, który panował przy posiłku nie trwał zbyt długo, za oknami zaczęło się jakieś poruszenie na zewnątrz. Bohaterowie wyglądają by się przyjrzeć temu bliżej, ale poza tumami ludzi kierującymi się do północnej bramy niczego więcej nie wywnioskowali. Inge zatrzymała po drodze jednego ze strażników, których wcześniej musztrowała. Niestety i on nie miał żadnych konkretnych informacji poza tym, że część oddziału została wezwana ze wschodniej bramy na mury. Po chwili dotarli na mury, a ich oczom ukazał się pożar i kłęby dymu wydobywające się z Bastionu. Niestety nie byli w stanie nic dostrzec nawet przez lunetę. Jednak nie musieli dużo dłużej czekaj aby z mniejszej odległości dojrzeć co miało miejsce przed chwilą w Bastionie. W miejscu gdzie wcześniej był obóz przejęty przez ludzi Gabo pojawił się olbrzymi wybuch. Alcol z Inge popatrzeli po sobie, najwyraźniej pomyśleli o tym samym - paliwo. Drużyna decyduje się wyruszyć aby zbadać miejsce wybuchu. Chwilę po dotarciu na miejsce ani Alcol ani Inge nie mieli wątpliwości, wybuch był spowodowany paliwem. Na miejscu nie znaleźli żadnych ciał, wskazówek ani śladów. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że miejsce zostało wpierw opuszczone zanim je wysadzono. Nie widząc większego sensu żeby przebywać tu dalej wracają do miasta i przekazują informacje Mercedes, która zleciła zwiadowcom zbadanie miejsca - może oni odnajdą jakieś ślady. Przez całą noc wojsko sprawdzało wszystkie dostawy, które ostatnimi dniami wjechały d o miasta z obawy aby sytuacja Zamku Lyn sie nie powtórzyła w Quzax. Dobra nowina jest taka, że nic nie odnaleźli jednak tak samo i zwiadowcy wrócili z raportem, że odnaleźli kilka śladów wozów,każdy w innym kierunku. Nie mając dalszych poszlak drużyna nie chce tracić więcej czasu i czym prędzej decydują się wyruszyć do Elmekii. Przed wyruszeniem Alcol zanosi list do Mercedes do przekazania posiłkom z Atlas gdy przybędą. Po załatwieniu swoich spraw, sprzedaży wozu wyruszają do pobliskiej przystani aby znaleźć statek, który ich zabierze do stolicy Elmekii. Na miejscu okazuje się, że cała przystań jest pusta z wyjątkiem jednego wielkiego statku. Okazuje się, że jest to statek wypoczynkowy z wieloma atrakcjami, z którego usług bohaterowie decydują się skorzystać. Podróż mija im bardzo przyjemnie, ponieważ mogą chwilę odetchnąć po ostatnich wydarzeniach i w dwa dni docierają do Elmekii - niestety nie dokładnie tam gdzie chcieli, ale do miasta blisko stolicy. Oprócz nich na statku jest również kapłan o imieniu Ugimm, który opowiedział im o sytuacji w Elmekii, między innymi plagach, klęskach żywiołowych, trzęsieniach ziemi i osuwiska. Przez wszystkie te wydarzenia więcej ludzi ucieka niż przybywa do tego państwa. Gdy docierają na miejsce wydarzenia przepędzają ludzi na skalę większą niż się Alcolowi wydawało. Jak tylko statek przybił do portu zostali otoczeni przez masę ludzi chcących dostać się na statek. Gdyby nie Inge mieli by problem z zejściem z pokładu. Po szybkim zaopatrzeniu się w stroje na pustynie ruszają dalej w kierunku stolicy w towarzystwie nowo poznanego kapłana. Po drodze mijają Zamek Glasy Lebolas, u którego bram widza kilku rannych mężczyzn. Okazuje się, że są to ludzie, którzy zostali wysłani aby wybić Gobliny z pobliskiej jaskini, ale polegli. Ungimm i Medif pozostają na miejscu by wyleczyć rannych, a reszta idzie pozbyć się małych szkodników. Na miejscu zostają zaatakowani przez kilka Goblinów - niby łatwe zadanie, ale coś dziwnego się działo. Golem przywołany przez Alcola rozpadł się zanim mógł wykonać jakiś ruch, inny magiczny atak szamanizmu ziemi odbił się od przeciwnika nic mu nie robiąc. Cóż chyba Alcol będzie musiał sobie przypomnieć walkę mieczem. Przeciwników udaje się pokonać bez większego problemu i wejście do jaskini stoi otworem. W środku nic niestety nie odnajdują więc decydują się wracać. Wychodząc zostają zaatakowani przez wielkiego Goblina, który pada nim Alcol jest w stanie do niego podbiec. Po oczyszczeniu terenu i pozbyciu się wrogów wszyscy wracają do zamku. Burza! Znikają starzy przyjaciele, pojawiają się nowi W trakcie podróży przez pustynię drużyna wpada w środek burzy piaskowej. Gdy wszystko się uspokaja i kurz opada Alcol dostrzega, że pozostali przy nim jedynie Medif i Inge. Nie mając większego pola manewru decydują się udać do miasta, które było ich celem i być może tam się spotkają. Na miejscu niestety nie odnaleźli reszty swojej drużyny, ale natomiast spotkali starego przyjaciela Medifa - Clive'a, który był w towarzystwie swojej wnuczki Dorotki. Jak się okazuje cel podróży bohaterów jest taki sam jak i Clive'a dlatego też decydują się wyruszyć wspólnie w kierunku tajemniczego ksieżyca Segona. Po drodze trafiają na wioskę Shebe gdzie ludzie zapadli na jakaś dziwną chorobę. Na miejscu znaleźli też dziwnych ludzi rozdających lekarstwo na tę chorobę. Okazało się, że Inge znała jednego z nich, ale nie chciała powiedzieć kto to. Nie mając wiele czasu wyruszają dalej w kierunku Crauwardrum licząc, że ich towarzysze tam do nich dołączą. Cudowne lekarstwo! Drużyna znowu razem Część grupy, w której znajdowali się Alcol wraz z Inge i Medifem oraz ich nowymi towarzyszami Clivem z Dorotką trafiają do Crauwardum, ostatniego przystanku nim wyruszą na pustynię. Okazuje się, że miasto ustawnowiło strefę dla chory i niestety na stan Dorotki nie wpuszczają jej i Clive'a do miasta. Za bramami miasta okazuje się, że i tu odwiedziła je grupa tajemniczych uzdrowicieli. Po chwili dociera do nich reszta drużyny poza Jeanne, która również padła ofiarą choroby. Grupa decyduje się odnaleźć kryjówkę uzdrowicieli w tym mieście i dowiedzieć się co to za lekarstwo. Po pewnym czasie odnajdują ich bazę i postanawiają tam zrobić porządek. Na miejscu trafiają na zaskoczonych członków grupy, z którymi szybko się rozprawiają. Co ciekawe wśród nich był ten sam meżczyzna, z którym wcześniej rozmawiała Inge. Ta zaś przekonuje go aby zaprowadził nas do swojego szefa. Lekarstwo zaś jest narkotykiem, który początkowo działa jak placebo i uzależnia ludzi. Zostają zaprowadzeni do tunelu, na końcu którego zarzymały ich pancerne drzwi. Na szczęście nie były na tyle wytrzymałe by powstrzymać Nicholasa i Ingę przed wyważeniem ich. W środku spotkali dwie kolejne osoby, jakiegoś Nimbusa - który miał jakieś porachunki z Nichoalsem, oraz jego ochroniarza. Gdy stanęli do walki w sali pojawiły się demony, który nie zagościły tutaj długo z pomocą Astral Break. Później już reszta z niewielkim trudem wykończyła pozostała dwójkę. Po powrocie na powierzchnię wracają do karczmy gdzie poznają Baldera - maga ziemi wysłanym przez gildię aby zbadał sprawę tajemniczego ksieżycza i zatrudnia do współpracy naszych bohaterów. Po dobitym targu dochodzi do kolejnego ciekawego spotkania. Na miejscu znajduje się również przywódca Gangu Koksów wysłanym tu przez Gabo aby odnaleźć drużynę. Tym razem pojedynek ma inny koniec niż w Bastionie i przeciwnik pada. Wspólną siła przywiązują go do konia i wysyłają w przeciwnym kierunku niż wyruszyli w towarzystwie nowego towarzysza. Przeprawa! Droga przez pustynię Bohaterowie w towarzystwie Clive`a, Dorothy oraz Baldera wyruszają na Pustynię Zniszczenia w stronę drugiego księżyca Segony. Pod drodze mierzą się z potworem Shakalem, garmami a nawet grupą Super Koksów (których zbyli główkowaniem). Clive podczas podróży umiera. Gdy wszyscy docierają celu, okazuje się, ze pod księżycem jest krater i zejście do podziemi. Drużyna postanawia zejść w dół Zdrada! Duchy przeszłości wracają Podróż na dół tunelu trochę trwała, bohaterowie nie do końca wiedzieli co ich czeka i na co się szykować. Gdy już wylądowali mieli dwie drogi do wyboru, obie równie ciemne i nieznane. Z pomocą Jeanne i jej umiejętności ruszyli przed siebie. Przez chwilę kroczyli w ciemnościach aż dotarli Alcol w pewnym momencie zauważył, że stoi sam pośród ciemności, nie widzi nikogo obok siebie. Było tak ciemno, że przez chwilę nie widział własnych rąk. Zaczął wymachiwać i wtedy natrafił na na ciało Jeanne, a następnie wymacał Albaficę. Razem ruszyli dalej przed siebie licząc, że reszta grupy ich wkrótce dogoni. Po chwili weszli do jakieś salki zakończonej ślepym zaułkiem, a w powietrzu ze znanego już Alcolowi i Albafice dymu wyłonił się Zaku - Mazoku, z którym przyszło im już walczyć zdawałoby się dawno temu podczas przewrotu w Crimson. Jednak przeciwnik nie był sam. W jednej z rąk trzymał nieprzytomną siostrę Alcola. Wyjaśnił im, że śledził ich od pierwszego dnia przygody, obserwował każdy ich krok i decyzje. Stąd dowiedział się o rodzinie Alcola i wiedział gdzie znaleźć jego siostrę. Nakazał im rzucić broń albo zabije swojego bezbronnego zakładnika. Alcol i Albafica posłusznie wykonują jego polecenie, w głowie wciąż licząc, że wkrótce reszta drużyny do nich dojdzie. Sami mogą nie być w stanie ochronić Jeanne. Jak się po chwili okazało niepotrzebne martwił się o Jeanne, która przyzwała demoniczne ogary, które okrążyły dwóch towarzyszy. Jeanne ich zdradziła, gdy Alcol odwrócił się w jej kierunku zobaczył oczy pełne nienawiści. Bezbronni i z niewielkim polem manewru bohaterowie unikali wymierzonych w ich kierunku ataków. Nie mogąc dobrać broni Albafica wykorzystał swój atak bronią aby pozbyć się Jeanne. Jeden celny atak i zdrajczyni padła nieprzytomna. Dobrze, później się nią zajmą - teraz mają inny problem. Niestety ich radość długo nie trwała. Najwyraźniej z pomocą Zaku dziewczyna wstała, choć nie wyglądała najlepiej. Przez chwilę przyjaciele unikali wymierzonych w nich ciosów by po chwili wbiegła do pomieszczenia reszta grupy. W tym samym momencie Zaku syknął dość donośnie, a chwilę potem oczom Alocla ukazał się Faren, który sprawnym manewrem wyrwał nieprzytomną siostrę z rąk przeciwnika i zaczął się z nią oddalać od walki. No to teraz się zabawimy - pomyślał Alcol. Inge i Albafica zajęli się ogarami. Nicholas ochroną Farena, zaś Alcol i Medif połaczyli swoje moce by pozbyć się Zaku raz na zawsze. Wystarczył jeden skupiony atak aby zmora przeszłości przeszła w niepamięć. Alcol nawet nie zauważył gdy w całym zamieszaniu pojawił się Dee. Zdjął coś z palca Jeanne, a następnie podał Alcolowi. Okazało się, że w pierścieniu żyje Zaku. Chwilę później z zaciśniętej pięści Alcola wybuchło światło, a z pierścienia został pył. Teraz pozostało rozprawić się ze zdrajczynią. Po przebudzeniu - dzięki szybkiej akcji ratunkowej Dorotki, Jeanne się przebudziła. Okazuje się, że w przewrocie podczas stanów generalnych zginęli rodzice Jeanne i chciała się za to zemścić na Alcolu i Albafice jakoby się do tego przyczynili. Nie docierały do niej argumenty, że szlachta wykorzystywała i tłamsiła chłopów i zmiana władzy musiała nastąpić. Alcol pozostawia sprawę, nie chce nawet na nią patrzeć. Jedyne czego chce to zabrać ją do Lyzeille i postawić przed sądem. Nastroje w grupie są zmieszane i nie najlepsze po tych zajściach. Alcol prosi Dee aby ten przeniósł jego siostrę bezpiecznie do domu, jednak ten nie zrobi tego dopóki mag nie zgodzi się na bycie winnym mu przysługi. Po dłuższej chwili i zastanawianiu się co zrobić Inge wychodzi z propozycją, że to ona przejmie dług wdzięczności Alcola. Po chwili Dee z jego siostrą znika, a Alcol zostaje bez słowa. Drużyna rusza dalej w grobowym nastroju. Bez dymu Zaku poruszanie się w ciemnym tunelu było odrobinę łatwiejsze i grupa po chwili dotarła do kolejnej sali, która zaczęła się trząść, a po chwili pojawił się posiadacz Runy Ziemi - ogromny robal pustynny. Drużyna momentalnie zabrała się do ataku, ale za każdym razem gdy ktoś próbował trafić go swoją bronią na przeciwniku pojawiał się kamienny pancerz. Mimo ochrony jaką zapewniała bestii moc runy, walka nie trwała długo i runa zaczęła z niego znikać i unosić się do góry, a sam przeciwniki chwilę później poległ. W momencie gdy drużyna zdecydowała się ruszyć na powierzchnię wszystko zaczęło się trząść, a po chwili góra tunelu zaczęła się rozpadać i unosić ku górze. Część osób chwyciła się głazów, inni skorzystali z czaru Medifa, ale koniec końców wszyscy znaleźli się na powierzchni. Ich oczom ukazał się tajemniczy księżyc, do którego leciały wszystkie kamienie. Okazuje się, że księżyc był tak naprawdę kokonem dla czegoś co jest w środku, Alcol z Medifem próbują zniszczyć je zanim się wykluje Fire ballami, ale ich pociski są zatrzymane przez Dee, który mówi, że jest ciekaw co jest w środku. Po chwili ich oczom ukazuje się manifestacja runy - wyglądająca jak jakaś bestia słonio podobna, która emanuje ogromną energią. Kiedy bohaterowie myślą jak to coś powstrzymać czy uciekać Dorotka odzywa się i mówi, że ona jest w stanie powstrzymać tego potwora. Medif stanowczo zabrania jej tego wiedząc czym ryzykuje dziewczynka. Po chwili wpada na pomysł rytuału, który rozproszy energię pomiędzy wszystkimi. Każdy z wyjątkiem Farena i Jeanne zgadzają się wziać w nim udział. Ryzyko było ogromne, bo każdy mógł zginąć, ale nie mogli pozwolić aby to dziecko wzięło całe ryzyko na siebie. Gdy kurz opadł i Faren budzi nieprzytomnych - ale żywych uczestników rytuału. Udało się. Jedyne czego nie przewidzieli to Runa ziemi, która pojawiła się na Dorotce. Rock n' Roll! Ponownie spotkanie z kamiennym gigantem To nie była lekka noc dla Alcola. Wiele myśli przewijało się przez jego głowę. Wydarzenia z tunelu nie dawały mu spokoju. Gdy schodził na dół karczmy po przebudzeniu jedyne co zaplanował to, że musi porozmawiać jeszcze raz z Jeanne i Nicholasem - na osobności. Gdy szaman przysiada się do reszty drużyny, Ci już są w trakcie dyskusji o ostatnich zajściach. O tym, że nie możemy sobie nie ufać jeśli nasze zadanie ma się udać. Dochodzi do, krótkiej wymiany zdań gdy Alcol wskazuje Medifa jako tego, który najgłośniej mówił o nie trzymaniu niczego w sekrecie jednak jak się okazuje najwięcej ukrywa z drużyny. Po chwili temat zostaje wyczerpany - przynajmniej do kolejnej takiej sytuacji. Następnie przyszła pora na zaplanowanie kolejnych działań. W tym momencie Faren wspomina o czymś co przeczytał w gazecie, o wybuchu jakiejś świątyni w Raltague. Zgodnie Medif, Inge i Alcol zakładają, że to kolejny zamach z użyciem paliwa, biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatni taki incydent miał miejsce przy Bastionie drużyna ustala, że będzie to ich kolejny cel podróży. Niestety pozostaje jeszcze jedna sprawa do rozwiązania - co zrobić z Dorotką, która teraz jest w posiadaniu Runy Ziemi. Nicholas daje propozycję aby odstawić ją pod opiekę i naukę do jego przyjaciela, jakiegoś kapłana w Kalmart. Nie mając lepszego wyjścia wszyscy przystają na to i zgadzają się, że to będzie ich pierwszym celem. Skoro już wszystko zostało ustalone pozostała ostatnia sprawa, nikt nie wie gdzie jest Dorotka. Drużyna dzieli się na grupy - Inge z Medifem ruszyli szukać Dorotki, Faren z Nicholasem i Albaficą poszli naprawić uzbrojenie całej drużyny natomiast Alcol został z Jeanne pod pretekstem pilnowania jej. Doskonale, nie musiał wdawać się w argumentacje dlaczego mogą go zostawić z nią sam na sam. Alcol zabrał Jeanne do pokoju, który wynajęli i zapytał ją o to co wie na temat wydarzeń z dnia przewrotu w Crimson. Ta wyjaśniła, że wie tylko tyle co powiedział jej wcześniej Alcol i Albafica oraz kilka informacji od Zaku. Alcol wyjaśnił jej sytuacje, opowiedział o tym, że nawoływał do rzucenia broni przez obie strony i załatwieniu wszystkiego pokojowo. Nie wie czy jego słowa dotarły do Jeanne, ale zaproponował jej również zawieszenie broni do zakończenia zadania. Następnie wrócą razem do Lyzeille i jeśli ta dalej będzie chciał się zemścić stoczą walkę w lesie przy granicy z Dils. W zamian Alcol porozmawia z resztą drużyny o tym by na dzień rozwiązać ją i przywrócić cześć praw członka drużyny. Gdy wszyscy zebrali się na nowo w karczmie okazało się, że na sprzęt będą musieli czekać dwa dni. Przez te dwa dni Medif badał nowe moce Dorotki. W międzyczasie Alcol poprosił Nicholasa by ten obudził go na jedną z jego sesji treningowych. Po morderczym treningu zaspany i zmęczony szaman poruszył z towarzyszem jedną kwestię. Prosił by Nicholas zabił go bez zastanowienia jeśli Alcol by stanął przeciwko reszcie drużyny. Nikt nie wie jak działa Runa Władzy, którą posiada Gabo, ale jeśli z jakiś przyczyn jej moc by sprawiła, że Alcol będzie pod jego kontrolą i będzie chciał zabić towarzyszy, Nicholas ma wkroczyć. Prosi go o to wiedząc, że Albafica i Inge nie zbiorą się na to, Medif, Faren i Jeanne mogą mieć z tym większy problem, a to pozostawia tylko jego. Nicholas jeszcze zadał bardzo ważne pytanie. Zapytał czy Alcol boi się Gabo, ten zaś po chwili zastanowienia przyznał, że tak. Boi się tego do czego może być zdolny z nowymi mocami. Po dwóch dniach drużyna zbiera swój ekwipunek i wyrusza w drogę. Po drodze do Kalmaart City wpadają na starego znajomego - maga, który przyzwał w Bastionie wielkiego golema. Połączony czary Alcola i Medifa zdmuchują przeciwnika z głowy stwora, który mimo zabicia maga nie rozpadł się. Ostatecznie udaje się drużynie pokonać przeciwnika, ale co dziwne przed śmiercią sięgnął czegoś na karku, a następnie wyrzucił w dal odłamaną dłoń. Gdy przyzwany stwór zaczął się rozpadać, Alcol dojrzał na jego karku coś jakby komora, a na głowie resztki kamiennych nóg. Dzieli się tym odkryciem z resztą drużyny. Wychodzi na to,że sam mag znajduje się w środku golema. Dobrze, dzięki tej wiedzy może następne spotkanie pójdzie łatwiej tym bardziej, że sam przeciwnik nie wie tego, że oni znają jego tajemnice. Zanim dotrą do celu zatrzymują się wpierw w Kalmaart City by odstawić Dorotkę pod opiekę Lothara - przyjaciela Nicholasa, o którym wspominał. Następnie zatrzymują się na noc w siedzibie Smoków czasu. Bez odpoczynku! Kolejna afera paliwowa! Po tym jak drużyna pozostawiła małą Dorotkę pod opieką mocno podejrzanego kapłana Lothara, ruszyli w dalszą drogę w kierunku Raltague. Postanawiają zatrzymać się na mały odpoczynek w Prokiam. Po posiłku w karczmie w pewnym momencie Alcol zauważa, że brakuje z nimi Inge i Nicholasa. Najwyraźniej wyszli gdy ten był zajęty rozmową. Niestety nie miał zbytnio czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ chwilę później cała karczma została wywrócona do góry nogami! Gdy potężny wir powietrzny ustał, a wszystko wróciło na ziemię nie musieli długo czekać by rzucić światło na to co się wydarzyło. Zza karczmy usłyszeli głos, który nakazywał im wyjść na zewnątrz. To była Mandaryna wraz ze swoim gangiem, odnaleźli ich jak wcześniej kilku poprzednich generałów Gabo. Niewiele myśląc Alcol wystrzelił Fireballa raniąc kilku przeciwników. Walka rozpoczęła się na całego. W ślady za nim poszli Medif i Jeanne atakując czarami. Albafica i Faren postanowili wyjść na zewnątrz. Sytuacja wyglądała jakby miało im się udać, chociaż Alcol wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że znów zostali zaatakowani kiedy się rozdzielili. Niestety jego myśli zostały przerwane atakiem Mandaryny, czarny laser, który ugodził Medifa. Starzec padł na ziemię wykrwawiając się okropnie. Alcol robił co mógł aby zatamować krwawienie całkowicie odłączając się od walki. Nie wiedział co dzieje się na zewnątrz, ale miał nadzieję, że ta decyzja nie będzie kosztowała ich przegranej. Na szczęście udało mu się uleczyć towarzysza na tyle by sam dokończył co Alcol zaczął. Teraz szaman mógł skupić się dalej na walce, postanowił ominąć wszystkich wojowników i jego celem stała się Mandaryna. Niestety uniknęła potężnego czaru odlatując na pobliski budynek. Chwilę później walka się zakończyła z bardzo dużymi stratami w drużynie. Medif doprowadzał się do porządku, Albafica leżał nieprzytomny. W całym tym bitewnym zamieszaniu pojawiła się jeszcze Inge, a cały raban jaki zrobiła drużyna ściągnął uwagę gapiów. Drużyna postanowiła przenieść się w trochę spokojniejsze miejsce z dala od wzroku miejscowych. Inge przekazuje drużynie informacje, że ją i Nicholasa również zaatakowano, ale byli to ludize Cedrica. Młodego chłopaka, z którym wcześniej w Bastionie walczył Nicholas. Cedric również pojawił się w trakcie walki z Mandaryną i podobno mówili coś o tym, że Rachel odnalazła Gabo - czemu mieliby go odszuakać, czemu ich zostawił, w mieście Fobos. Nic tam teraz są ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Ruszają do Nicholasa, który walczył z trójką ludzi o fiioletowych oczach. Z pomocą reszty drużyny przeciwnicy nie stanowili już takiego wyzwania i zostają pokonani. Po chwili rozmów decydują się, że ich cel nie zmienia się i ruszają do Świętego miasta Selentii gdzie miał miejsce kolejny zamach z użyciem paliwa. Ich jedyny trop to osoby, które ocalały ten zamach czyli młoda miko i starszy kapłan Perlaż. Alcol i Inge przesłuchują te pierwszą, a do drugiej osoby rusza Medif i Albafica. Cała drużyna nie ma wątpliwości, że wplątali się w poważniejsze śledztwo niż wydaje się miejscowej straży. Give me FUEL! Give meFIRE! Give me that which I DESIRE! Idąc tropem, który odnalazł Faren drużyna decyduje się zbadać katakumby cmentarzy przyległych do świątynnych ziemi. Mają nadzieję znaleźć jakieś odpowiedzi czy jest z nich jakieś przejście pod zniszczoną świątynie - co by znaczyło, że Elryk mógł być jedynie kolejną ofiarą, która znalazła się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiednim czasie lub znaleźć tam dwóch zaginionych mężczyzn, o których wspominał Faren. Niestety okazuje się, że z cmentarza przy świątyni Air Lorda zostało tyle samo co z samej budowli. Kupa gruzu i spalonej ziemi. Nastpęnie ruszają do światyni Rangorta. Na miejscu odnajdują trzy krypty, nie chcąc robić zbyt wiele hałasu wchodzą do tej, której zabezpieczenie odpuści najłatwiej. Niestety w środku odnajdują jedynie kurz i zamknięte trumny. Na szczęście zostały im jeszcez dwie do sprawdzenia, ale ich pomysł napotkał blokadę. Mianowicie miejscowego grabarza. Mężczyzna uspokaja się dopiero w momencie kiedy staje w majestacie Inge. Od tego momentu starzec już spokojnie wyjaśnia, że od jakiegoś czasu wieczorami przychodzą tu ludzie i piją mu po grobach zostawiając syf. Nic nie dały tłumaczenia, że pracując nad śledztwem ze strażą. Nie mogąc zbyt wiele tu wskórać, drużyna decyduje się odwiedzić Najwyższego Kapłana Centralnej Świątyni, a na cmentarz wrócą nocą. Centralna świątynia przerosła pozostałe nie tylko rozmiarem, ale i ilością ludzi. Widząc tylu turystów Faren decyduje sie wykorzystać sposobność na zarobek i zostaje przed świątynią. Resztę drużyny w środku wita kapłan wyjaśniający, że Najwyższy kapłan jest obecnie nie osiągalny - no przynajmniej przez najbliższą godzinę, bo później musi wyjść i poprowadzić procesję. Tłumaczy też, że Najwyższy Kapłan raczej nie będzie chciał rozmawiać o niedawnym zamachu gdyż sama sytuacja go okropnie martwi, a poza tym już wszystko powiedział kapitanowi Giunasowi - dlaczego kapitan straży ukrył przed bohaterami fakt, że z nim rozmawiał. Tak czy inaczej drużyna postanawia poczekać te godzinkę - chociaż mogli powiedziec o tym młodemu bardowi. Jak zapowiedziano tak się stało. Po około godzinie zszedł Najwyższy kapłan i poprowadził procesję. Po wszystkim podszedł do niego Nicholas i po chwili rozmowy zawoałał do siebie Alcola i Inge. Sam kapłan wydawał się zachwycony rozmową z Dowdódcą Smoków Czasu, przynajmniej do chwili gdy w rozmowie padło pytanie o wybuch. Powiedział, zę nie chce o tym rozmawiać i wszystko co miał do powiedzenia przekazał Giunasowi podczas przesłuchania i nie chce więcej mówić ze względu na listy z pogróżkami - kolejna informacja, która została zatajona. Nie chcąc martwić i denerwować dalej Najwyższego kapłana cała trójka wychodzi dziękując za informacje. No cóż, jedyne co im zostało to wrócić po zmroku na cmentarz i przyjrzeć się pozostałym kryptom. Jak się okazało nic nie szło zgodnie z ich planami tego dnia. Chwilę po tym gdy wyszli ze światyni zostali zatrzymani przez starego znajomego. Jakimś cudem odnalazł ich Gerwazy, który już nie pilnował wazy. Oszołomienie drużyny na szczęście szybko minęło gdy zza Gerwazego wyłonił się Alias i Marlow - czyli waza została zniszczona albo co gorsze jej moc przeniesiona. Trójka znajomych zaprasza bohaterów do pobliskiej karczmy na małą ucztę. Marlow tłumaczy, że po tym jak został zwolniony z mocy Runy jego brat nie chciał by ten marnował jeszcze więcej życia dla Gildii pracy i jest wolny. Młodzieniech chcąc dalej pomagać swojemu bratu postanowił zabrać ze sobą już bezrobotnych Aliasa i Gerwazego by wraz z nim chodzili od Gildii pracy do Gildii pracy i upewniać się, że wszystko działa jak należy. Alcol wraz z Nicholasem biorą Aliasa na stronę żeby poinformować go, żę to nie oni zniszczyli wazę, a ta została im skradziona mniej więcej w tym czasie co Marlow stracił moce Runy. Alias nie byl tym zbyt przejęty, ponieważ jego cel został osiągnięty w ten czy inny sposób. Gerwazy pomiędzy zalotami w stronę Inge wspominiał, że są tu na prośbę jego przyjaciela, który ma dla niego pracę. Zgadza się jego przyjacielem jest Kapitan Giunas, a praca to ochrona Najwyższego kapłana. Po chwili dalszego ucztowania obie grupy rozchodzą się w swoim kierunku. Umówili się z Gerwazym, że rano razem pójdą do Giunasa z nim pogadać o niejasności w informacjach jakie im przekazał na temat zamachu. Teraz mają niestety ważniejsze sprawy. Musza iść na cmentarz. Bez problemu dostają się do pierwszej, a na dole czeka ich podobny widok jak w poprzedniej z tą różnicą, że jedna z trumien stoi pod samą ścianą. Albafica przyglądając się jej bliżej dostrzega, że zasłania jakąś tabliczkę. Z pomocą Nicholasa i Inge odsuwają ją i wszyscy dostrzegają, że tabliczka ma alfabet i dziesięć otworów pod nim. Po dłuższej chwili Farenowi udaje się wpisać poprawne hasło, a przed bohaterami otworzyło się tajne przejście, który bez chwili namysłu ruszają. Trasa schodami trochę im zajęła nim dotarali do jakiegoś składu pełnego beczek, znanego już im charakterystycznego zapachu, który wzbudził strach w osobach na miejscu. Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszły dwie postacie - młody i starszy mężczyzna w trakcie kłotni. Wynikało z niej, że jednak Elryk pracował z nimi i był winny tego o co go oskarżali, a jego wybryk mógł zniweczyć cały misterny plan odrodzenia ich organizacji. Tego młodego nie rozpoznali, ale starszego widzieli u boku Gabo na arenie w Bastionie. Mówili też, że najpewniej będą musieli wysadzić pozostałe świątynie. Słuchając tego wszystkiego Alcol wraz z Nicholasem wyskoczyli zza zasłony i zaatakowali z zaskoczenia. Alcol odgrodził im drogę ucieczki, a Nicholas rzucił swoją tarczą. Potem walka potoczyła się równie szybko jak się zaczęła. Niestety żaden z mężczyzn nie przetrwał tego spotkania - młodego zabiła Jeanne drugiemu zaś gardło podciął Faren. Zastanawiając się co zrobić dalej zauważyli, że ubranie starszego zaczęło się płonąć. Niewiele myśląc Alcol zamroził zwłoki żeby nie dopuścić do wybuchu. Nicholas decyduje się sprawdzić dokąd prowadzą schody, którymi przyszła dwójka niedawnych przeciwników. Jak podejrzewano prowadziły one ddo świątyni przy cmentarzu. Nie mogąc pozwolić aby paliwo dostało się w niepowołane ręcę Alcol tworzy w katakumbach dziurę do, której wylewają zawartość wszystkich beczek. Następnego ranka odwiedzają Giunasa by wyjawić wyniki ich śledztwa oraz dowiedzieć się dlaczego kapitan ukrywał przed nimi szczegóły dochodzenia. Niestety wraz z zakończeniem śledztwa zakończyła się praca Gerwazego - tak oto drużyna znów pozbawiła strażnika zatrudnienia. Nim wyruszyli w drogę do Fobos spotkali się ponownie z Kapłanem Centralnej świątyni aby oświadczyć mu, że już nie musi się martwić wybuchami i pogróżkami, sprawa została zamknięta na dobre. Cała drużyna rusza w kierunku Fobos - miasta gdzie ostatnio widziano Gabo. Gabo! Koniec jest bliski Podróż do Fobos była długa, ale na szczęście pozwala dotrzeć grupie w pełnym zdrowiu. Pełne zdrowie nie oznacza jednak pełnych żołądków dlatego pierwszym obranym kierunkiem jest najbliższa karczma. Znając okolice Alcol i Inge prowadzą drużynę. Gdy otwierają drzwi do niej na miejscu przy stoliku czekają na nich Cedric i Merrick. Cała grupa z wyjątkiem Albafici i Farena dosiadają się do dwójki. Wspominają, że spóźniliśmy się i trochę czekali na naszych bohaterów. Alcol przypomniał Merrickowi o tym, że obiecał opowiedzieć więcej na temat tego co mówił Gabo i do czego jest zdolna Runa Władzy. Ten jednak z obawy przed kolejnym laniem przełożył te opowieść na drogę. Drogę do miejsca gdzie obecnie jest Gabo i pokaże im te miejsce jedynie w monecie gdy obie grupy będą ze sobą współpracować w dotarciu tam. Po chwili Cedric zawołał i po schodach zeszła reszta jego towarzyszy - Mandaryna, Grog, Buffalo i ulubieniec Albafici Sharky. Po chwili przekomarzanek słownych obie grupy zgadzają się na warunek Merricka i wyruszają za nim w drogę. W trakcie podróży Alcol ponownie się przypomina Merrikowi o tym co miał opowiedzieć. Sekciarz wyznaje, że jego sekta była w posiadaniu dziennika Hilasra I i udało mu się część odczytać. Z niego dowiedział się, że z przekazaniem Runy Władzy do naszego świata wypędzono również coś czego nie chciano w wymiarze Mazoku. Coś czego obawiał się sam Hilsar i zapewne coś co przebudzić chce Gabo. Cedric słysząc to wszystko z każdą minutą jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowany na myśl o tym, że nowy właściciel Runy Władzy może nie dotrzymać danego słowa o stworzeniu miejsca na najemników, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę straty jakie poniósł jego klan w dążeniu do tego celu. Po chwili Merrick mówi, że są na miejscu. Obie grupy wydają się zaskoczone gdy stoją pośrodku polany. Dopiero kiedy Sekciarz wytłumaczył im, że znajdują się na terenie dawnej stolicy Dils - Cindal, bohaterowie dostrzegają, że z ziemi wystają niewielkie części budowli budynków z czasu Hilsara I i to gdzieś tam jest Gabo. Problem w tym, że nikt nie wie gdzie znajduje się wejście. Cedric z pomocą swojego ptaka odnajduje wejście do podziemi (które de facto były powierzchnią miasta) i cała drużyna rusza przed siebie. Miasto mimo, że zachowane pod ziemią zachwycało swoim rozmachem, ale niestety ten zachwyt był mocno zakamuflowany przez ślady walki, ogromnej i to z użyciem magii. Po chwili przemierzania wymarłych ulic bard Buffalo wychodzi przed grupę i oznajmia, że jeśli naszym celem jest powstrzymanie Gabo nie może pozwolić nam iść dalej. Mówi, że jego obowiązkiem jako bard jest zobaczyć co się stanie i opowiedzieć o tym światu. Następnie sięga do kieszeni i coś co wyciągnął natychmiast połyka. Inge na szczęście była szybka i chwyciła go za gardło. Niestety, mimo szybkiej reakcji, bard przełyka to co wsadził do ust i po chwil jego skóra zaczęła zamieniać się w kamień. Obie grupy przed strachem zawalenia się na nich ziemi uciekają na zewnątrz by stanąć przed jeszcze większym golemem nawet w porównaniu do wcześniej przyzywanych przez barda. Do tego jego kształt był bardziej humanoidalny z wyjątkiem głowy przypominającej łeb smoka. Po długiej i wymęczającej walce obie drużyny pokonują potwora, ale nie bez strat. Z grupy Cedrica ostał się on i Mandaryna. Grupie Alclola również się oberwało na szczęście bez ofiar śmiertelnych. Chwilę wszystkim to zajmuje, ale zauważają, że w trakcie całej walki gdzieś zniknął im z pola widzenia Merrik. Ranni i wymęczeni ruszają dalej przed siebie. Po długim spacerze przez zapomniane miasto i rozmowie Alcola z przeciwną grupą mającej na celu uświadomienie, że mimo różnych powódek mają podobny cel i czy tego chcą czy nie to na obecną chwilę stoją po jednej stronie i grają w tej samej drużynie i pora się tak zachowywać. Wchodzą na arenę, a na jej końcu stoją znane im postacie, Gabo i Roy. Alcol próbuje uzmysłowić mu jakim zagrożeniem jest Runa Władzy, że może zniszczyć świat. Niestety, Gabo się nie poddaje, mimo wszystko chce dalej dążyć do swojego tajemniczego celu. Gabo z Royem wychodzą z areny, ale przed tym wzywa jakąś dwójkę tajemniczych i nieznanych Alcolowi wojowników, którzy blokują im pościg za Gabo. Gabo! Ostateczna rozgrywka Dwójka z Yashinsen, Faren opowiadał o nich i z tego co mówił to nie będzie łatwa walka. Przed rozpoczęciem starcia zaproponowali pracę, na szczęście nikt nie przyjął ich propozycji. Lepiej nie myśleć co by się stało gdyby prze nimi stanął kolejny przeciwnik osłabiając tym samym ich zespół. Z rozmowy wynikło, że ten mniejszy w masce - Ogniomir jest bratem Infernosława, którego Alcol miał przyjemność spotkać wraz z Inge w Solari. Po wybraniu strategi dwóch przeciwników przeszło do ataku. Ogniomir wypuścił z rąk gęsty dym zasłaniajacy im widoczność na wyciągnięcie ręki, a Pierre...w sumie to Alcol nie wiedział co robi, ponieważ nic nie widział. Nie wiedząc gdzie znajdują się przeciwnicy Alcol zdecydował się podsunąć pod ścianę by zablokować możliwośc ataku od tyłu. Plan ten chciał udaremnić Pierre gdy plącze z jego kosy wybiło pod magiem i oplotło mu nogę, a przynajmniej próbowało. Szybki atak mieczem wystarczył by się uwolnić i kontynuować plan obronny. Alcol rozważał różne opcje ataku nawet na oślep, ale nie mógł pozwolić na zranienie i tak już zmęczonych i poranionych towarzyszy. Na jego szczęście czarny dym się po chwili uniósł i odsłonił całą arenę. Okazało się, że luneta Medifa okazała się bardzo przydatna w walce i to za jego sprawą Ogniomir nie był w stanie utrzymać dłużej dymu. Korzystając z okazji Alcol wykończył wroga pozostawiając Pierra reszcie drużyny. Po w miarę łatwym pojedynku drużyna ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Docierają do zamkniętego pomieszczenia z czekającym na nich Dee. Mazoku wyjaśnił im, że Gabo dotknął ściany ręka z runą i zniknął, a następnie pokazał im zapiski na ścianach w trzech różnych językach - shinzoku, mazoku i runicznym. Dee obiecał pomóc w odczytaniu języka Mazoku, Alcol zajął się pismem runicznym, a Medif Shinzoku. Z zapisków na ścianie wynikało, że zebranie się Mazoku i Shinzoku nad umierającym Hilsarem I było prawdą, ale ich powód był już inny. Fakt, po jego śmierci nastąpiła walka, ale nie między astralnymi przedstawicielami, a z bytem nad którym panował Hilsar do momentu śmierci. Obie rasy połączyły siły i jakimś cudem zdołały zamknąć potwora w Astralnej wyrwie, lub jak nazwały to Shinzoku w Limbo. Sprawa nie wyglądała dobrze, nawet pewny siebie Dee, który chciał wszystko obserwować wydawał się na zdenerwowanego. Nie było już czasu, drużyna musiała czym prędzej powstrzymać Gabo. Użyli Jeanne jako klucza i ruszyli w pościg. Wszyscy obecni przenieśli się do jakiejś dziwnej komnaty z ogromną bramą pod, którą stali Gabo i Roy - ten drugi wyraźnie u kresu sił. Alcol z pomocą kompanów próbowali przemówić do rozsądku powiernikowi runy. Niestety ten podjął decyzję o wypuszczeniu bestii ze swojego więzienia. Na nic nie zdały się słowa dawnego kompana czy przestrogi o tym co się może stać. Presja runy była tak wielka, że ani Alcol ani Nicholas nie byli w stanie zbliżyć się do Gabo. Mag całymi siłami z pomocą sztyletu próbował przeczołgać się do niego. Jedynie Medif najwyraźniej niewrażliwy na moc runy zaczął się do niego zbliżać i wtedy z ukrycia pojawiła się Rachel niemal raniąc mędrca. Wtedy Gabo zadecydował, aby udowodnić swoją wartość i siłę będą musieli wystawić dwóch wojowników przeciwko jego dwóm pomocnikom. Faren zgłosił się do walki z Rachel, a naprzeciw Roya stanął Nicholas. Alcol nie był nawet w stanie się ruszyć by stanąć do walki ze swoim mentorem i przyjacielem. Faren odpłacił się swojej przeciwniczce za ostatnią walkę na arenie, ale nie zabił jej. Nicholas po chwil również pokonał swojego przeciwnika tylko, że Roy odniósł przy tym o wiele gorsze i zagrażające życiu obrażenia. W chwili gdy blokada Gabo zeszła ze wszystkich Alcol podbiegł do poległego przyjaciela by udzielić mu pomocy niestety sam by nie dał rady. Wezwał do pomocy Cedrica, który chyba nie do końca pojmował co się dzieje. Gdy młodzieniec zajął się Royem Alcol w przypływie ogromnej złości rzucił się do ataku na Gabo zajętego odpieczętowywaniem wielkich wrót. W oka mgnieniu między nimi stanął Merrick, który przyjął na siebie cios wycelowany w Gabo i odpłacił się o wiele bardziej szamanowi. Gabo najwyraźniej nie był z tego powodu zadowolony i wymierzył atak w sekciarza ten jednak przeniósł się na drugi koniec sali. Jego radość z uniknięcia śmierci nie trwała zbyt długo, ponieważ po chwili głowa zsunęła mu się na ziemię, a dalej poleciało całe ciało. Widząc jaki obrót przyjęły sprawy Gabo stanął do walki z całą drużyną. Alcol doskonale pamiętał jak groźnym przeciwnikiem jest Gabo, a teraz był jeszcze w posiadaniu Runy Władzy. Walka była długa i trudna, ich przeciwnik z łatwością korzystał z mocy runy. Alcol padł z wysiłku na chwilę przed końcem walki tym samym nie widział kto zadał ostatni cios. Gdy otworzył oczy zauważył nad sobą Cedrika i Inge, a gdy podniósł się leżącego Gabo. W ostatnich słowach powiedział, że przywrócenie świetności Bandzie Czerwonego Sittaara jest teraz w rękach Alcola. Szaman uznaje, że to miejsce nada się na jego wieczny spoczynek, przenosi go pod bramę, wkłada oręż w ręce i przykrywa swoim płaszczem oddając mu szacunek po raz ostatni. Przed odejściem z tego miejsca Alcol bierze rękawicę Gabo i zakłada na swoją rękę. Dee przenosi wszystkich obecnych na powierzchnię. Nastała ta chwila, to już koniec. Bohaterowie moga odetchnąć z ulgą. Wszyscy przeżyli i mogą powrócić do swoich normalnych obowiązków. W międzyczasie budzi się Roy, chwilowo zmieszany, ale gotów by przyjąć konsekwencje swoich czynów. Wyjaśnia, że robił to wszystko z własnej woli - można człowieka wyciągnąć z pola bitwy, ale nie pole bitwy z człowieka. Alcol go uspokaja, nie zostanie skazany i może wrócić do rodziny, ale to nie jest ich ostatnie spotkanie. Po serii pożegnań każdy rusza w swoją stronę, za swoimi planami i pragnieniami - mimo to Alcol wie, że jeszcze ich kiedyś zobaczy. Po dotarciu do Atlas, Alcol kieruje się na spotkanie z Królową Rose. Chce jej wyjawić co do niej czuje oraz ogłosić, że odchodzi z Gwardii Królewskiej i prosi o pomoc w załozeniu i udzieleniu azylu jak i siedziby w Atlas dla Armii Czerwonego Sittaara. 'Wygląd i osobowość' Alcol Orufei jest szczupłym, ale dobrze zbudowanym 29 latkiem. Jego czarne włosy przecina szary kosmyk włosów (cecha rodzinna). Jego ciało pokrywa liczna ilość blizn, które są skrywane pod ubraniami poza jedną. Alcol posiada długa bliznę przez twarz - pamiątka z jego pierwszej bitwy. Dolna połowa twarzy zazwyczaj jest skryta pod kołnierzem jego szala. W teorii Alcol jest typowym najemnikiem, płacisz on robi. Jednak kodeks moralny czy empatia nie sa mu obce. Nie zabije bezbronnych czy niewinnych. Wciąż stara się rozwijać i poszerzać swoją wiedzę. Za najważniejszy cel postawił sobie samodoskonalenie się. Jeśli chodzi o jego stosunek do towarzyszy, jak historia już nie raz pokazała nie ma problem z porzuceniem bliskich mu osób. Jeśli ktoś jest przy nim to widać jest przydatny w osiągnięciu celu. Dziś jego towarzyszem jest Albafica, ale jutro może być nim ktoś inny. Nie oznacza to jednak, że jest zdolny do zdrady. Stara się być mimo wszystko lojalny w wykonywanym zadaniu. Jak wcześniej Alcola można było spotkać w wygodnych ubraniach podróżnika, tak od momentu przejęcia pozycji kapitana gwardii królewskiej musiał porzucić ten styl ubioru i przywdziać mundur gwardii i to w nim najczęściej widywany jest w ciągu dnia. 'Moce i umiejętności' Alcol jest szamanem, a jego konikiem są szamanizm ducha i ziemi. Dzięki szkoleniu dobrze sobie radzi również w posługiwaniu się swoim mieczem - czasem o nim zapomina co jest błędem gdyż już nie raz okazał się bardziej zabójczy od zaklęć jakie zna. The Legends of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Alcol Numer karty: 093 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Szermierz Umiejętność 1: Elmekia Lance''' '- +1 oczko przeciwko nieumarłym i Mazoku. Umiejętność 2: '''Ly Briem' - Wybrany gracz omija kolejkę i nie może używać karty ekwipunku. Umiejętność 3: Magiczny Blok - Postać odporna jest na zaklęcia dające bonusy do walk z szermierzami. Umiejętność 4: Wykorzystanie podatności - Wyrbany gracz do końca tury powtarza rzut jeżeli wypada mu na kostce 6 na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. 'Ciekawostki' * Cytaty * " - Na pewno jesteście wojownikami? Bo ja tu widzę szamana * - A ja Ci na co wyglądam?! * - Na obiad?" - Alcol o Albafice gdy Blue wyraził swoje wątpliwości co do przydatności bohaterów w ich zleceniu. "Widzisz tego tu? On kiedyś był człowiekiem!" - Alcol wskazując na Albaficę gdy chcieli przekonać karczmarza, że rodzinie de Sade się nie odmawia. * "Ty jesteś ELDEREM, a nie LIDEREM. Pomyliło Ci się" - Alcol o Medifie gdy ten chciał się podać za przywódce grupy. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers PLUS